Pokemon Adventures:Amber & Lapis chapter
by Eronan
Summary: What are Pokemon to you? "Friends." "Partners." "Weapons." Three trainers with opposing views set out on their journey together. Do you abuse your Pokemon? An original story set in the Pokemon Adventures Manga universe. Not supposed to require knowledge of the Pokemon Manga, but it follows the clearly defined rules and mechanics of the manga universe.
1. Prologue

Chapter 1 – Prologue

A young boy of around the age of 5 with blue hair, and blue clothing is inside a laboratory is playing with a Leafeon. A woman wearing a brown shirt with no sleeves along with a dark brown dress and white lab coat over the top walks up to the young boy. "Awww… you're so cute. So, I'm going to go to Silvermill Town for the semi-annual gathering of Pokemon Researchers. Did you want to come with me this time?" The young boy looks at the woman and nods. "Alright, it's settled. You'll come with me to Silvermill Town, the Carpers there have a boy the same age as you."

The boy holds the hand of the woman and walks out of the laboratory, as the woman locks it keeping the lights on for the Pokémon inside the laboratory.

* * *

A girl around the age of 5 as well with brown hair, blue eyes and wearing a yellow dress is walked up to by a tall woman with blonde hair, purple eyes wearing a black and gold dress as well as a lighter gold coat over the top. She has a fringe that goes over the top of her left eye. "Alright, Amber, are you ready? We're going to Silvermill Town." The girl gets up and walks up to the woman. "I will drop you off over at the Carpers."

Amber looks up at the woman, and looks at the Croagunk walking around being left behind in the building.

* * *

The boy in blue and the woman in the lab coat arrive in Silvermill Town and they talk to a man with light brown hair, and dark brown eyes wearing an orange jacket over the top of a brown shirt along with cream-coloured pants at the front the man's house. The man bends over to talk to Lapis. "So, you must be Lapis. Professor Corymbia doesn't stop talking about you when she's over here."

A woman with long black hair and blue eyes also wearing a long green dress, white socks and black heels walks outside to the entrance of the house. "So Professor Corymbia is here already?" The woman is accompanied by a boy in red and a black bandanna over his head. "Garnet, this is Lapis. He's a young boy just like you. Why don't you two go upstairs and play with Teddiursa."

Garnet nods and walks inside, the Professor Corymbia gives Lapis a push, and Lapis walks into the house following Garnet. Professor Corymbia then looks at Mr. Carper, "So, Makayla will arrive here soon as well I assume?"

"So, you two still don't get along well." Mr. Carper looks at the Professor, and a looks back behind the door. "Well, she's not a nice person. However, she still classifies as a Pokémon researcher, its best that you two don't fight amongst each other, it could cause issues for both of you."

"I understand. I'm not in much approval of her methods in Pokémon research or her field for that matter." Corymbia walks inside the house. "Do you know if she's bringing her daughter along?"

"No, I don't know. I'm not well acquainted with her. I only hold these meetings for the researchers and give some of the Pokémon we hatched from eggs that other trainers don't want. Though, now I'm reluctant to hand any over with her around." Mr. Carper looks at outside the house for any sign of another researcher. Mr. Carper sees a helicopter. "Well, there she is."

Upstairs, Lapis is feeding the ursine Pokémon belonging to Garnet. "Is this your Pokémon?" Garnet nods in response. "You already have a Pokémon?"

"My parents are breeders, they find many eggs lying around in the ranch and end up hatching them if the trainers don't want them." Garnet looks around sees a girl in a yellow dress walk into his room. "Oh. Hi Amber."

Amber looks around to see a Teddiursa in the room. "It's a Pokémon!" Amber walks up to the Teddiursa and pinches its cheeks, obviously distressing the ursine Pokémon. Amber looks at the boy in blue staring at her. "I'm Amber, what's your name?" Lapis looks at the poor Pokémon and replies with his name.

Downstairs, the arguing of two women can be heard. "So, Makayla. How's the husband?" Professor Corymbia tries to annoy the second woman.

"Travelling, but he's sending money back to us as usual. Though I should be asking you, Eira, have you even got a boyfriend?" Another woman assumed to be Makayla replies. "You're getting old, and you adopted a child didn't you? Poor kid doesn't even have someone to talk to while you're researching." Lapis and Amber hearing their parents argue walk downstairs to confirm it's them. Lapis and Amber then look at each other.

"Alright, that's enough you two." Mr. Carper walks over to calm the two down. "The meeting is about to start. We're going to exchange our findings."

"Now that I think of it, why does your field even exist?" Makayla says criticizing Eira. "Or do you actually believe in that fairy-tale stuff?" Eira looks back at Makayla with a less than pleasant face.

Amber and Lapis after finishing watching the two women argue, look at each other and head back up to Garnet's rooms. "The naïve woman still believes that Pokémon can think." She says it as if she's just repeating something someone else said.

Lapis replies also as if just quoting someone. "But they can." Lapis retorts to Amber, Amber then looks at Lapis with an unpleased face. Lapis walks back in fear. Garnet walks up to the two and asks what happened. "She's arguing with my mother as usual."

Garnet's face looks rather displeased with the answer from Amber, but ignores it and walks back to his Teddiursa. The two walk back in to play with the Teddiursa. They then walk out of the house with Teddiursa to play in a more open environment.

* * *

 _ **4.5 years later…**_

On another gathering of researchers, Professor Corymbia, Doctor Lavett talk with a bunch of other researchers around a table talking about their findings. "So, the Kalos researchers have managed to found more on this Mega Evolution but then go on to talk about crazy ideas like the bond between trainers and Pokémon being needed to unlock this form."

Outside the house, a 10 year old Garnet and Lapis is playing tag with a 9 year old Amber and their Pokémon: Teddiursa, Eevee and Quitten respectively. Quitten is a feline Pokémon coloured orange while its belly is coloured cream, its eyes are extraordinarily large. Its tail waves around from side to side while it walks. It seems to walk proudly. Its legs seem to be thin and straight.

Eevee, seemingly scared of Amber and Garnet, walks up to Lapis, and requests something. Lapis looks at the Pokémon wondering what it wants, and then realizes and returns Eevee to its Poké Ball. Garnet looks at Lapis, "Why'd Shae go back?"

"Shae's naturally shy of people." Lapis replies to Garnet, looking at Quitten. "I'm surprised, Quitten isn't the same way."

"Well, that's a shame. It'd be nice for Shae to play with Ted." Garnet seeming to have nicknamed his Teddiursa during the 4 years. "Well, do you know when you're going to be going on your journey?" The two stop, and Amber overhears them walking up to them rather than trying to tag them.

"No idea." Lapis looks at Amber. "Mum wants me to learn more about helping Pokémon recover from abusive trainers before I start the journey." Lapis then looks at the Poké Ball that contains Shae.

"Seems like it's the same with my parents. They want me to learn how to raise a Pokémon properly before catching some on my journey." Garnet looks at Amber. "Are you going to start as soon as you turn 10?"

"My mum wants me to receive a Pokémon from the Carpers when I start my journey."

Back in the house, one of the researchers sees the kids talking with each other. "By the way, aren't Lapis and Garnet of age to be travelling Eriden?"

"We'd like to wait a year before they enter the world alone." Corymbia replies to the researcher. "We want them to learn more about Pokémon before travelling."

"What about Amber? She's going to be 10 real soon, isn't she?" One of the female researchers asks Makayla.

"I'd prefer it if she went out in the world with 2 Pokémon. So I requested that the Carpers breed a Pokémon for her journey." Makayla looks at Mr. Carper. "Roman, do you have any idea what you want to give Amber?"

Mrs. Carper walks up to the two. "I know, what about we send all three of them on their journey at the same time. That way at the start of their journey, they can help each other. So, how about sometime next year? We should be able to get some interesting Pokémon by that time for all three of them to have."

"That's agreeable Maris." Makayla replies to Mrs. Carper, she looks to Eira. "So, are you worried?"

"What do I have to be worried about? I'd be more worried about your daughter than my son." Professor Corymbia replies to Dr. Lavett. "He can at least know how to raise his Pokémon properly. In any case, should we continue our discussion? We seem to have gone off topic." Corymbia looks out the window to see the three children playing with Quitten and Teddiursa. _"I am much more worried about Amber than Lapis."_

* * *

 **Featured Character:  
** Name: Amber  
Age: 9  
Pokédex Caught: N/A  
Pokédex Seen: N/A  
Badges: 0  
Party:

Quitten (F) – Level 3  
Ability: Simple  
Normal

 **Featured Pokédex Entry:**  
Species: Quitten  
Type: Normal  
Pokédex Information: This Pokemon is extremely proud of itself. It is normally found around urban areas. It doesn't seem to fight very often.  
Habitat: Route 51, Route 55.


	2. So It Begins

Chapter 2 – So It Begins

"Amber, are you ready to travel to Silvermill Town?" Dr. Lavett asks her daughter. "I'll be flying you off to Silvermill Town, and you'll be travelling on the routes with Garnet and Lapis. Ready?" Makayla looks over to see her daughter putting on an orange long-sleeve jacket that reaches above her hips on top of a yellow shirt.

The 10 year old Amber is wearing brown pants that are tucked to just underneath her knees, she puts on white socks then, gold and black shoes. She has her hair loose that reaches just below her shoulders and puts her backpack over her shoulder. She finally puts an orange broad-brimmed hat to finish the outfit. "Ready."

"I see, wearing pants rather than a skirt or dress. Good idea for adventuring." Dr. Lavett comments on Amber's outfit. "In any case, we'll be flying to Silvermill Town."

"And I'll be picking up my 2nd Pokémon then head to Route 50. I heard you the first time." Amber rolls her eyes and walks up the stairs in a building, with helicopter noises at the top.

Dr. Lavett pats Amber on the head. "That's my girl. Remember to catch a bunch of Pokémon for me, I need some for my experiments." Amber nods and gets onto the helicopter at the top of the building.

* * *

"Lapis, you need to arrive at Silvermill Town soon." Prof. Corymbia calls out Lapis from the laboratory where she's feeding an Eevee. "You'll miss out if you don't hurry up."

"I'm ready, I just need Shae." Lapis comes out wearing blue trousers, blue closed short-sleeve jacket, what seems to be a light blue shirt underneath the jacket, and green gloves. He is putting on a black and blue scarf and white headband. Lapis is tying up the laces on his blue and white shoes.

"Where's your bag?" Prof. Corymbia comments on Lapis forgetting his bag. Prof. Corymbia then looks around her laboratory for any of the stuff that Lapis needs. "Heh, seems like just yesterday that I picked you up from Route 50. Do you need me to accompany you on Route 50?"

Lapis looking rather unimpressed, puts on his cream-coloured bag across his shoulder. "No, I'm not a kid anymore. I can walk over to Silvermill Town. I also don't need you to constantly talk about when you found me. Seriously, you talk about that way too much. Tell Dad, that I've left. You wanted me to tell the other two to come to your lab right?"

"Don't worry, I will. He'll be bursting into tears after hearing it though." Prof. Corymbia waves goodbye to Lapis as Shae jumps off the table to accompany the upcoming trainer out the door. The smiling and overjoyed Corymbia begins to let a tear drop from her face. "Oh, hang on… he forgot his Xtranseiver. Well, he'll come back and get it after receiving his Pokémon."

* * *

Garnet is putting on his dark red jacket on top of his white shirt and cream-coloured long pants. He puts on his socks which are covered up by his brown shoes. "Well, today's the day Ted." Garnet looks behind to find his mother calling for him to hurry up. "We're going to start exploring the Eriden region."

"Hurry up Garnet! Jeez, Lapis and Amber will be here any second. I swear I can already hear the helicopter noises from inside the house." Mrs. Carper slams open the door to son's room while he is putting on his black backpack and black bandanna with red markings. "Have you remembered everything? Xtransceiver? Bag? Jacket? Change of Clothes?"

"Oh, calm down Maris. I'm sure he's just fine." Mr. Carper walks up to his wife and looks to his son. "Your Xtransceiver is on the table downstairs. Good thing, we managed to save up for your journey."

"Thanks." Garnet runs out of his room with his Teddiursa walking behind him much more slowly. Garnet sees his Xtransceiver and puts it on his left wrist. He hears the doorbell ring.

"Garnet, could you open the door please." Mr. Carper calls out to his son. "I'm sure that's either Amber or Lapis. Go and let them in."

Garnet goes to open the door and sees Amber at the door with Makayla. "So, you're ready as well?" Makayla asks Garnet, who nods in response, looks at Amber with her Quitten outside of its Poké Ball. The Quitten has multitudes of scratches and scars.

"Now, all we need to do is wait for Lapis." Mrs. Carper says coming down the stairs. "Do you two want something to drink? It's a long way from Exeholt City. Though, I guess you took helicopter this time as well. You really should think about finding a bird Pokémon and getting it to fly you instead. Wouldn't that be more efficient?"

"A bird Pokémon will only allow for one person. I need to see my daughter off on her adventure don't I?" Dr. Lavett says in response to Mrs. Carper. Dr. Lavett hands her daughter a pad. "Here's your Holo Caster. Well, good luck. Never mind, _you_ won't need it." Dr. Lavett exits and goes back into the helicopter.

"So, are we going to start now?" Amber asks Mrs. Carper hoping to start without Lapis. Amber turns to the door that opens to show Lapis with a claw scratch on his left cheek. "Wow, way to show up to the start of your journey."

"Unlike you, I had to go through a route." Lapis says enraged at Amber, who then looks away from Lapis and at Mrs. Carper. They both cross their arms.

"Now, now, Lapis watch your language. That's not nice." Mr. Carper says to Lapis and continues with, "And with your ability at handling Pokémon, I'm surprised you even got scratched. Though, you can't expect all Pokémon to be as nice as others." Mr. Carper is carrying a tray with three Poké Balls and places them on the table. "So these are the three Pokémon that you can choose to take with you." Mr. Carper takes the first one to reveal a small red reptilian Pokemon. It walks on its four legs and is coloured red. Brown Bumps are on its back, though so small, you'd think they are spots. "This is Ignabrite, named after its further forms. It is a Fire-type Pokémon."

Garnet crouches down to take a closer look at the Pokémon. "That's interesting." Ted walks up to the Pokémon and talks to it, seeming like it has quickly befriended the Ignabrite. "Well, what are the other Pokémon?"

Mr. Carper goes to the next Poké Ball to reveal a small spotted brown leopard-like Pokemon, with what seems to be a grass patch on its back. Its tail is short and doesn't extend very far. Its tail also contains a leaf at the end of it. The spots on its body seem are coloured green and resemble the shapes of leaves. "Leapy, basic name. A grass-type Pokémon." Mr. Carper then opens the next Pokémon to show a Pokémon that takes the form of a seemingly baby snake, it is covered in blue scales from its head to its tail. Its forked tongue is pink, and seems to have really small fangs. "This is Seake, a-" Mr. Carper is interrupted by Amber.

"A water-type Pokémon. We're not children." Amber criticizes Mr. Carper. "We should know our Pokémon anyways. We're even older than when we'd normally start our journey."

"So, we'll let you choose your Pokémon. Who wants to choose first?" Mr. Carper looks at the three new trainers.

"Me." Amber points to herself while looking at the other two.

"Garnet." Lapis points to Garnet, leaving Garnet in a position to choose who will choose first between him and Amber. Amber then looks at Lapis rather annoyed by his choice.

Mrs. Carper looks at Garnet, "Well, Garnet. Why don't you come up and pick your Pokémon first? I mean, it's a choice between yourself and Amber. It wouldn't be surprising if you chose yourself."

Garnet sighs having been put on the spot, and chooses Ignabrite seeing his Teddiursa having fun with the Pokémon. "Seems like Ted has already chosen for me." Garnet smiles and opens up his arms to the lizard Pokémon. The lizard Pokémon walks up onto his arm. "Ow, ow, ow. Hot, hot, hot." Garnet lets it back down and is handed its Poké Ball from his father. "Thanks."

"Do you know what you want to call her?" Mr. Carper says while letting go of the Poké Ball into his son's hands. "Or are you going to stick with Ignabrithe."

"Hmmm… her, how about Pyrophyte?" Garnet smiles and looks at the Ignabrite whose mouth opens wide to yawn and then continues smirking after burning Garnet, which Garnet assumes as a smile. "Then, I guess that's a yes."

"Why, Pyrophyte?" Lapis asks Garnet.

"Just something random, I read in a book about fire and plants. I don't actually remember much about it actually." Garnet replies to Lapis.

"Well, Amber. Why don't you choose your Pokémon?" Mrs. Carper tells points to the two Pokémon left over.

"Well, I should be happy that the best of them wasn't taken." Amber points to Seake. "I'll take Seake." She then looks to Mr. Carper who asks her a question.

"Any ideas for a name?" Mr. Carper points to Shae, Ted and Pyrophyte which all have a nickname.

"It doesn't need a name." Amber replies to Mr. Carper and receives Seake's Poké Ball. Amber returns to Quitten, and Seake seeing its new trainer follows it towards Quitten. Seake talks to the Quitten, and Quitten looks away from the Seake.

"Then, that leaves me with Leapy." Lapis replies to the Carpers. Lapis walks up to the Pokémon and pats it on the head. The Pokémon lets its trainer touch it, and smiles having found a nice trainer. "Let's call you Coy."

"So, now that's settled we head to Willcliff City and face the gym there." Garnet claps his hands together. "Let's get through Route 50."

Mrs. Carper continues on for the three. "Well, you three should reach Marblesea Town together it is just below Willcliff City. Now, passing Route 50, Lapis has walked that route constantly, so it would be nice for Lapis to lead you two there."

"Ok…" Lapis says having no idea about whether he wants to battle with his Pokémon. Lapis then is about to walk out of the house.

"Hey, Lapis. Didn't Professor Corymbia want you to tell them something?" Mr. Carper says to Lapis, reminding him of his job from his mother. Lapis looks at Amber, and continues walking. Amber and Garnet look at each other and then Lapis, and follow after Lapis. Amber doing so reluctantly.

* * *

 **Featured Character:  
** Name: Garnet  
Age: 11  
Pokédex Caught: N/A  
Pokédex Seen: N/A  
Badges: 0  
Party:

Teddiursa {Ted} (M) – Level 6  
Ability: Pickup  
Normal Type

Ignabrite {Pyrophyte} (F) – Level 5  
Ability: Blaze  
Fire Type

 **Featured Pokémon:**  
Species: Ignabrite  
Type: Fire  
Pokédex Information: A small reptile-like Pokemon, it is not well known where this Pokemon comes from, however it is rumoured to come from the mountains with a high temperature.  
Habitat: N/A


	3. VS Seake

Chapter 3 – VS Seake

"Remember, Corymbia. I want to make sure you give those 3 to trustworthy trainers, and not just trainers that will use it for battling purposes." A voice is calling Professor Corymbia. "I sure hope that you aren't just choosing trainers based on your own personal preference."

The call ends with Corymbia sighing to herself. "I hope so too." She mutters to herself.

* * *

Lapis is about to enter Route 50 with Leapy and Eevee beside him, but is called out by Garnet. "Lapis! Hang on, let's have a battle with each other." Garnet suggests to Lapis and Amber. "We can have a 1v1 battle using the Pokémon we just received."

"That's fine." Lapis says having no idea what he's on this journey for and just under the request of his mother to join in the journey with the other two.

"Alright, Amber and I will have a battle first." Garnet looks to his Ignabrite. "Are you ready to battle?" Pyrophyte is completely fired up and ready to battle.

Seake on the other hand is hiding behind Amber's ankle much to the latter's displeasure. "Get in there already." Amber shouts with a commanding voice, scaring the Seake and it moves into battle. "Use Bubble." Seake looks back at its trainer shaking its head. "So, you don't know that attack then."

"Use Tackle!" Garnet calls out to Pyrophyte whom gladly obliges, hitting the Seake. "Nice." Garnet congratulates the fire-type Pokémon on sending Seake is sent flying. Lapis watches in horror as Seake is attacked by Pyrophyte against its will. Quitten behind Amber is keeping one eye open and watching the fight.

"Go for a Tail Whip." Amber calls out taking the form of a commander on the battlefield. "Do it." Seake reluctantly performs the attack but mostly out of fear of Amber.

"Tackle." Garnet calls out the same attack. The lizard-like Pokémon attacks the sea snake, hitting the latter with ease and joy.

"Give it another Tail Whip." Amber's Seake again whips the lizard Pokémon with its tail. "Follow up with a Tackle." Pyrophyte goes for another Tackle on Seake, but misses and is hit by Seake's Tackle. "Finish it, a double Tail Whip won't be able to sustain itself." Seake hits Pyrophyte again this time being faster, Pyrophyte falls unconscious after the powerful attack hits it. "And I win."

Lapis looks at the Seake who is smiling and glad having been able to defeat the Pyrophyte. Seake then starts to blow bubbles out of its mouth in joy.

"So you know how to use it now." Amber says rather annoyed. "Well, better late than never I suppose." Amber then turns to Lapis. "So did you want to battle?"

Lapis looks at the Leapy curling its tail around his leg as if seeing what would happen if he did. "Did you want to battle?" Leapy looks back up at Lapis and nods hoping to test the ability of his trainer. Lapis then faces Amber and nods.

Leapy jumps into the middle between his trainer and Amber while Seake is being healed by Garnet. Garnet tickles Seake's chin, and then moves away from the battlefield. Seake wastes no time using Tail Whip at the command of its trainer. Leapy, however, strikes first with its tail at the command of Lapis. Leapy then charges at the Seake, the timid Seake then Tackles the leopard Pokémon only to be hit in return by the side of Leapy's body.

"Pound again." Lapis calls out to the Leopard Pokémon, only to be outsped this time by the snake using a Bubble attack that hurts the leopard as it charges towards the snake and jumps switching to the side of its body in mid-air. The Seake is sent flying again but survives the attack.

"Finish it with Tackle." Amber calls out to her Pokémon, as the Pokémon charges at the Leapy's side with its head defeating the Leopard Pokémon. Lapis looks at the Leapy and Amber disappointed that he couldn't defeat Amber.

Garnet arrives to treat Leapy with a fully recovered Ignabrite. "Let's heal you up before your next fight." Amber's Seake then goes up to its trainer happy that it's managed to win two battles. Leapy is revived to being back on its feet and Garnet sprays a potion on the Pokémon. "So, do you want to fight Pyrophyte as well?" Leapy looks back its trainer and then the Ignabrite, and nods to its trainer.

Lapis reluctantly agrees to the battle for the leopard Pokémon. The Leopard Pokémon opens up with its Pound attack and but a Growl from the Ignabrite makes it close its eyes to get hit by a Tackle from the fire-type Pokémon. Lapis decides on telling Leapy to use Tail Whip only to be defeated by another Tackle from Pyrophyte.

Pyrophyte laughs, and breathes a weak fire out of its mouth. Garnet goes to heal Leapy, and then returns to his Pyrophyte congratulating it by tickling its chin only for his fingers to almost get burned. "Jeez… this Pyrophyte is very proud and confident as well as mean." Garnet blows on his hand and returns Pyrophyte to her Poké Ball. Amber does the same with Seake and Quitten.

Lapis enters Route 50 with Amber and Garnet. Garnet spots a small bird with a wingspan of half its body. Its beak is angled upwards a bit. It has a light blue colour covering its body with only its wings being white underneath. Amber looks and finds a little dog-like Pokémon, it has a black face and the rest of its body is coloured light orange. It has small claws coming out of its two front legs and nothing from its hind legs. "A Seegle and a Naroni. Neither of which are worth my time." Amber then remembers to hand over some Poké Balls to Lapis and Garnet. The two of them receive 3 each.

"Oh, thank you." Garnet says happy about the gift from Amber.

Amber then reluctantly hands over another three to Lapis. "Hurry up and take them, as much as I hate you. My mum wanted you to take them." Lapis takes them unhappy that he's received a gift from Amber, he decides to repay her by telling them to go to his mother's laboratory when they first reach Willcliff City much to his displeasure.

"Then, let's continue. You both know how to catch a Pokémon right?" Amber looks at Garnet nodding, while Lapis is shaking his head. "Well, I won't be teaching you."

"Alright, then. You can watch me." Garnet looks around for a Pokémon and spots a Ralts, Garnet walks up to it and sends out his Teddiursa. "Ted, let's go." Teddiursa seeing the Ralts hides behind Garnet. "I want to see you in battle, you don't need to win." Teddiursa looking up at the smiling Garnet goes into battle against the Ralts. "Alright, Scratch!" The Ralts growls at Ted in return, mostly doing nothing but annoy the Ursine Pokémon.

Ted then follows up with another Scratch and is given a Growl from the Ralts. Garnet takes one of the Poké Balls he received from Amber and throws it at the Ralts. The Poké Ball moves back and forth furiously, until it finally calms down. "You need to make sure that you have a battle with it before you capture it."

Lapis sighs and continues walking looking at the three Poké Balls he received and his two Pokémon beside him. "I don't know if I want to."

"Just go ahead and do it." Garnet returns Ted to its Poké Ball and allows Ralts out of its Poké Ball. "I might name you Psid." Garnet smiles to himself, and pats the Ralts which looks up to Garnet. "Well, let's get moving so that we get to Willcliff City as soon as possible."

* * *

Lapis, Amber and Garnet are about to find themselves near the end of the Route at Dusk. However, three Pokémon surround Lapis: A Seegle, Pidgey and Lillipup appear surrounding Lapis. "Oh, so you guys are here." Lapis says crouching and taking some food out of his bag and feeding it to the three Pokémon.

"Are these your Pokémon?" Garnet asks Lapis looking at the three. "They look really familiar towards you and Shae."

Lapis shakes his head, "These are wild Pokémon. Mum and I just come out here often to look at the Pokémon. She studies them, and sees what they like and then compares it to data of Pokémon released from trainers."

"Hey, why don't you practice catching on one of these, after all they don't seem to hate you." Garnet smiles patting Lapis on the back to encourage him.

Amber, annoyed by the constant need to wait for the two, but knows that she needs Lapis to navigate Willcliff City more easily. Lapis sends out his Leapy to fight Pidgey. "Sorry…" Leapy and Pidgey engage in battle with Pidgey attacking with Tackle, only to be countered with a Pound. A, what seems to be happy, Pidgey attacks with Sand Attack, but is caught off guard by a Poké Ball coming at it from Lapis' direction. The Poké Ball quickly stops shaking and is caught by Lapis. Lapis calls out the Pidgey and then places the Poké Ball on the ground and then breaks the Poké Ball containing Pidgey by stomping on it releasing it into the wild again.

The Pidgey seeming somewhat displeased with that development goes back to roaming Route 50 again. Amber seeing Lapis break the Poké Ball becomes enraged. "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?!"

"I wanted it to stay in the wild." Lapis replies to Amber, as he walks into Willcliff City at night. Amber still annoyed that something was destroyed for no reason storms up, but is calmed down by Garnet who just shakes his head.

* * *

 **Featured Character:**

Name: Lapis Corymbia  
Age: 11  
Pokédex Caught: N/A  
Pokédex Seen: N/A  
Badges: 0  
Party:

Eevee {Shae} (F) – Level 4  
Ability: Adaptability  
Normal Type

Leapy {Coy} (M) – Level 6  
Ability: Overgrow  
Grass Type

 **Featured Pokédex Entry:**  
Species: Leapy  
Type: Grass  
Pokédex Information: The grass patch on its back helps it keep camouflaged, it plays games of hide and seek with its fellow pack.  
Habitat: N/A


	4. Dex Holder

Chapter 4 – Dex Holder

Lapis, Amber and Garnet enter into the unlit laboratory of Prof. Corymbia. "Mum, they're here." Prof. Corymbia turns on the lights and walks over to them. "Well, it took a while. How was Route 50?" Lapis walks in with Coy and Shae beside him, while Garnet and Amber just have Ted and Quititen respectively.

Amber looks to the side of the lab to find many books on Pokémon and Psychology in a shelf. Amber then looks at the table behind Prof. Corymbia to see three sticks, all coloured red. "So, what was it that you wanted to give us?"

Prof. Corymbia moves away from the table to show the red stick behind her. "These. These are Pokédexes and they arrived from another region a few days ago. A colleague of mine wanted me to hand these to three capable trainers."

"They look like normal sticks to me." Garnet says looking at them. "What do they do?"

"Yeah, I'd rather not be wasting space in my bag for no reason." Amber says looking at the three sticks trying to determine their use.

"They are technology that is used to record the data of Pokémon." Prof. Corymbia pauses to see if the three have any questions and then continues, "A friend of mine wants me to collect data on the Pokémon in the region. He gave me these to give to three trainers to catch Pokémon."

"If it's just to benefit you, then I won't need it." Amber prepares to leave.

"It also has many functions in battle." Prof. Corymbia calls out to Amber, which she stops and turns back to listen. "It can tell you the strength of a Pokémon, its health, cry, and even its current moves."

Amber having had an experience with Seake not knowing the basic move Bubble, understands the use of such a device. "So, I'll take it. Is there anything else I should know?"

"The Pokédex will be connected to you specifically. The Pokédex is only allowed to have one rightful owner as designed by its creator." Prof. Corymbia continues much to Amber's dismay.

"Again, anything else?" Amber asks getting sick of the lecture from a woman she dislikes. "I just want to get to the gym already."

"Alright, I just have one question which was requested that I ask of you. All of you, in order for me to give you these Pokédexes you have to answer correctly. What do Pokémon mean to you?" Prof. Corymbia looks at the three with a keen eye looking for a single hint.

"Partners, both in battle and out of battle." Garnet smiles looking at Ted, hi-fiving it. "Aren't we?" Ted nods and pronounces its cry happily. Prof. Corymbia hands a Pokédex to Garnet.

"Friends…" Lapis sees his mother's Leafeon walk up to him and he pets it. "They are friends. I let them choose what they want to do." Lapis looks at Amber with an angry gleam in his eye.

"Good Answer." Prof. Corymbia grabs a Town Map and Lapis' Xtransceiver while she grabs the Pokédex for Lapis. "You forgot to get your Xtrasnceiver when you left."

"Oh." Lapis looks at the watch-like communication device and puts it on his left wrist. "Thank you."

"Now, you see why I worry." Prof. Corymbia smiles and then looks to Amber for her answer. "So, what do Pokémon mean to you?"

"I just heard what you'd accept, I could just copy them. Though do you want me to answer honestly?" Amber looks at Garnet and Amber disgusted at their answer. "Cause will you give me the Pokédex either way?"

"I guess I can't determine whether your answer is truthful or not. So I might as well. Please, do." Prof. Corymbia lies hoping to hand a Pokédex to her anyways.

"Weapons." Amber looks at her Quitten. "Weapons to build a brighter future for Eriden." Lapis and Garnet look at Amber completely shocked and out of place, they think about it themselves further.

"Can you just promise me not to give the Pokédex to your mother?" The professor looks at Amber completely surprised by the latter part of the answer and hands an unhappy Amber looking away from her a Pokédex doing so reluctantly.

"So, just register your identification by opening the Pokédex." The professor looks at Garnet and Lapis who are trying to open it vertically. "It opens horizontally. Easier to see more information that way."

All three of them open the Pokédex as if it were a scroll and find a piece of plain paper in between. The Pokédex shows a loading screen of a rotating Poké Ball and it reads " _Registering Holder"_. It then takes them to a screen telling them how many Pokémon they've caught and how many they've seen. "Amber: Caught – 2, Seen – 7, Garnet: Caught – 3, Seen – 8, Lapis: Caught – 2, Seen – 7."

"Why don't you scan your own Pokémon and read their moves." Prof. Corymbia asks the trainers. Prof. Corymbia walks up to Coy, and ticks its chin underneath. "So this is a Leapy. You got a rare Pokémon from Mr. and Mrs. Carper indeed. Have you caught another Pokémon yet?"

"He caught a Pidgey and then released it straight afterwards." Amber says looking at the moves of her Seake. "So, you know Poison Tail. Funny, I wasn't expecting that. Not a common move you see around with Seake."

"Earth Power?" Garnet covers his view of Pyrophyte with the scroll-like Pokédex. "That's a very strong move, I probably should've used that in the battle with Seake." Garnet then looks at Ted's stats and finds an interesting move there as well. "My parents really do find a lot of rare moves on their Pokémon. Seismic Toss."

"Well, good luck on your Pokémon journey. Make sure to catch as many Pokémon as you can." Prof. Corymbia looks at Lapis who she knows isn't a big fan of catching Pokémon. "Just do it. It gives you something to do on your journey. Besides you need more than just 2 friends." Prof. Corymbia points to Shae and Coy.

Lapis sighs and leaves the laboratory with his Pokémon, and sees the Pokémon Centre entering there with Coy and Shae. "Let's get you guys healed up." Garnet and Amber follow him into the Pokémon Centre to prepare for the gym battle.

* * *

Back in the lab, Prof. Corymbia has received another call from the acquaintance. "So, how did it go? Are they all good trainers that treat Pokémon properly?"

"Well…"

"YOU FOOL! 1 out of 3 is 1 too many. We can't let a Pokédex just fall into the wrong hands like that. You're never giving out another Pokédex again!" The call ends with the acquaintance frustrated at Prof. Corymbia's insolence.

"At least I managed to make it so that everything was locked down…" Prof. Corymbia having anticipated Amber's relationship with her mother decided to put a failsafe on it. "I just hope that she doesn't crack it." Her Leafeon walks up to her and she strokes it.

* * *

 **Featured Character:  
** Name: Garnet Carper  
Age: 11  
Pokédex Caught: 3  
Pokédex Seen: 8  
Badges: 0  
Party:

Teddiursa (M) {Ted} – Level 10  
Normal Type  
Bashful – A little quick tempered.

Ignabrite (F) {Pyrophyte} – Level 8  
Fire Type  
Impish – Thoroughly Cunning

Ralts (M) {Psid} – Level 6  
Psychic Type  
Timid – Alert to Sounds

 **Featured Pokédex Entry:**  
Species: Seake  
Type: Water  
Pokédex Information: These Pokemon have scales that glimmer within the sunshine and underwater during sunlight as such it is hunted for its scales for beauty items.  
Habitat: N/A


	5. VS Trapinch

Chapter 5 – VS Trapinch

Garnet, Lapis and Amber exit the Pokémon Centre in Willcliff City. Lapis follows Garnet and Amber into the Gym of the city none of them having their Pokémon beside them like when they entered the city. Entering the gym, the gym is covered in sand and a few rocks are used to mark a rectangular battlefield. A woman wearing a yellow skirt, with a pink shirt, white undershirt, and white runners walks up to them. She has brown eyes, and her blue hair is tied into twin tails and her fringe is split going left and right. "So, you're all here to challenge the gym. All three of you I assume? So I'll battle one of you at a time. Who wants to battle me first?"

"Well, Lapis doesn't seem to have much experience in battling. So I guess that it's between you and I again." Garnet looks at Amber. "Do you want to go first?"

"I'd rather be last." Amber says not caring about the order of battle. "Just make sure that you win."

"So, how many badges do you have?" The woman asks Garnet.

Garnet looks at the woman and replies, "I don't have any badges, I just started a day ago."

"In that case, you're really confident wanting to fight me already at this stage. Well, I'll use these two Pokémon." The woman picks up two Poké Balls from a stash of Poké Balls. "I assume you already know my name. What's yours?"

"Yes, Katherine. The Gym Leader of Willcliff City." Garnet takes out a Poké Ball from his pocket. "I'm Garnet of Silvermill Town." Garnet throws the Poké Ball and out of it pops out Pyrophyte.

"Oh, a Fire-type Pokémon. Bad choice." Katherine sends out her Pokémon. "Go, Trapinch." Katherine quickly starts the battle with a Sand Attack from her Pokémon. The Trapinch picks up sand from the battlefield and then flings it at Pyrophyte's eyes.

The annoyed Pyrophyte uses an Ember attack without the command of its trainer much to everyone's surprise. Garnet takes out his Pokédex to check up on the health of his Pokémon and his opponent's. "Alright… Pyrophyte use Earth Power."

"Use Mud-Slap." Katherine quickly calls out to her Pokémon. The faster Trapinch splashes the Fire-type Pokémon with mud and then avoids the Ember exploding ground coming from underneath him. "You have a Pokédex, that must mean you've been recognized by a certain Professor outside of the region. Let's see if his faith is well placed." Katherine then commands Trapinch to use the same attack.

"Go for an Ember." Garnet calls out to his Pokémon. However, the annoyed Ignabrite uses Earth Power instead to try and hit the Trapinch but is hit by the Mud Slap first. Garnet looks at the Pokédex to check his Pokémon's health. "Not good." Garnet takes out Pyrophyte's Poké Ball and returns it to its Poké Ball. Garnet looks to another Poké Ball in his pocket. "Alright, Ted. I choose you." Garnet throws the Poké Ball into the air, and out of it pops his first Pokémon. "Use Seismic Toss."

The happy Teddiursa, charges at the Trapinch and throws it across the battlefield. Trapinch then uses another Sand Attack at the command of its trainer. "Well, a better choice but not the best. Did you even study your opponent before this battle?"

"Fury Swipes."

Teddiursa charges at the Trapinch furiously attacking with its claws. A few of the attacks miss but the others manage to take out the Trapinch much to the surprise of Katherine.

"Seems like you're much better than I thought." Katherine acknowledges the strength of Garnet's Teddiursa. "However, what could you possibly do against this Pokémon?" Katherine sends out a Pokémon that looks exactly like a baby Spinosaur, it's extraordinarily small. It is coloured a greyish-brown colour and it has flexible feet to curl into a ball easier. "Rock Throw."

"Ted use Seismic Toss! Quickly!" Garnet calls out to his Pokémon, and looks at his Pokédex. "A Rock-Ground Pokémon… A fighting-type move should do the trick."

Teddiursa is hit by a rock thrown by the Baby Sail Pokémon, but manages to get back and pick up the Spinosaur Pokémon and throw it across the battlefield. Teddiursa then charges at the Pokémon with its claws using Fury Swipes.

"The Seismic Toss did nothing…" Garnet looks at the Pokédex. "Is Fighting-type not effective against Rock-types?"

"Seismic Toss deals constant damage, it doesn't deal super effective damage." Katherine smiles seeing her Spinlizard get up from the attack with no issue at all. "Finish this, use a Rock Throw." The attack hits the Teddiursa and it knocks out the Ursine Pokémon. Garnet looks at the opposing trainer rather annoyed by the spot he's been put into.

Garnet sends out his last Pokémon, "Psid, I trust you." The Ralts looks around the battlefield, and looks at Spinlizard. Rather intimidated by the Pokémon. "Huh?" Garnet wonders what Psid is thinking. "Psid, can you use Confusion on the Spinlizard?" The Ralts reluctantly uses Confusion on the Spinlizard only to be hit by a Rock Throw from the Pokémon. Garnet analyses his Pokédex. "Just one more Confusion, Psid. You can do it."

Lapis walks up to Garnet, "Stop, I said stop." Lapis looks at Ralts, and walks up to it. "You didn't want to battle did you?" Lapis crouches down to get closer to Ralts. Katherine looks at the interruption in the battle, and is intrigued. The Ralts nods at Lapis' question.

"Oh…" Garnet looks at his Pokémon, seeming rather disgraced to have not been able to figure out the actions of Psid. "Alright, Psid. Return. That means, I lose. Pyrophyte is slower than your Pokémon, and too weak to take a Rock-type attack."

Katherine looks at both Garnet and Lapis with interest. "Hmm… I guess I can make an exception." Katherine sees her Pokémon rather exhausted after one Confusion from Ralts. "I guess another Confusion would've defeated it." Katherine takes out a badge from her stash. She walks over to Garnet and hands him a badge. "Here is your badge for defeating me. I suggest you start training yourself and your Pokémon more. You could've very easily lost this battle." Katherine then turns to Lapis. "You, you must be Professor Corymbia's son. Am I wrong?"

Lapis nods in response to the question. "I am…"

"May I have a look at your Pokémon?" Katherine asks Lapis, and Lapis lets out both Shae and Coy from their Poké Balls. They look at Katherine ready to fight. "I see, unlike you. They have the spirit for battle. The both of them. Do you plan to let them battle?"

"Well… if they want to…" Lapis replies to Katherine. "I'll let them battle…"

"Great, then we'll get started as soon as I heal up both my Pokémon." Katherine smiles hoping for an interesting fight. Amber on the other hand looks unimpressed by the performance of Garnet, seeing that using the same Pokémon she could've finished the fight much earlier.

* * *

Lapis, Garnet and Amber all wait outside of the gym for Katherine to return. "Well, if I'm going to wait for her. I'm going to go and train." Amber leaves Garnet and Lapis to wait outside the gym.

"You should go and train as well, it's not going to be easy to defeat her with just what you have. I would only have won because I had Ralts." Garnet suggests to Lapis.

Lapis gets up and decides to head over to Route 50, "What are you going to do with Ralts now? Are you going to keep it or are you going to release it?"

"I might leave him with my parents. I'll see if I can get what it wants. If he wants to go back to the wild, I'll be more than happy to oblige." Garnet leaves to go back to the Pokémon Centre, while Lapis goes to train in Route 50. Garnet takes out Ralt's Poké Ball and talks to it. "It's a shame you don't want to battle. Though I guess it's your choice."

Amber is out at Route 51; she has her Seake outside of its Poké Ball. "That stupid woman, is a Gym Badge not to recognize a trainer's worth? If you can't be beaten with your weakest Pokémon, then they don't deserve a Gym Badge." Amber defeats a Lillipup with Seake's Bubble attack with ease. "And those two, useless trainers. It's not like a Pokémon has feelings, they should've finished the battle. Why am I even tagging along with those two? They're idiots."

Seake enters battle with a Mareep, and uses Bubble. The Mareep returns the attack with a ThunderShock, almost managing to defeat Seake. However, Seake stays standing up against the Mareep.

"WHAT THE HELL?! I didn't tell you to use Bubble! What do you think you're doing?!" Amber glares at her Seake which intimidates the Pokémon. "Make sure you listen to my orders, or you'll be out praying for your life. Got it?" Seake intimidated by the girl nods furiously and is returned to its Poké Ball as her Quitten is sent out. "Quitten, finish the battle with Covet." The Quitten waves its front paw at the opposing Pokémon, and defeats the opponent. "Well, they should be staring the second fight between Lapis and the Gym Leader now. I can probably get more information on the Gym Leader if I watch the fight."

* * *

Lapis is back inside the gym with Shae and Coy beside him in the gym in the challenger's corner. Katherine is on the other side happily standing beside her Spinlizard and Trapinch. "So this will be a 2v2 battle, since you don't have more than 2 Pokémon and I can't use more than these 2." Katherine sends out her Trapinch while Lapis sends out Shae. "OK! Let's begin. Trapinch use Bite."

"Shae use Tackle." Lapis uses his Pokédex to determine the moves of his Pokémon. Lapis then checks the moves of Trapinch. "Bite, Mud-Slap, Sand Attack… Sand Tomb?" Trapinch charges at the Eevee but is hit first with the Tackle attack from Eevee.

"Alright, Trapinch. Use Sand Attack on Eevee." Katherine switches to a new strategy to test Lapis' battle prowess. Trapinch is attacked by Eevee's Tacke but lives. Trapinch in returns splashes Sand on Eevee's eyes. "Use Sand Attack again." This time, Trapinch manages to avoid Shae's Tackle attack. "Sand Attack once more, to ensure our safety." Trapinch again manages to avoid Shae's Tackle attack before splashing it with Sand.

Lapis looks at the Trapinch annoyed that it continues to dodge Shae's attacks. "Try using Tackle again!"

"Sand Tomb." Katherine calls out the attack as if she's already won. Trapinch sends a stream of sand flying at the opponent which traps Shae and the sand continues to circle the Eevee. Shae tries to barge out of the sand but fails.

Amber is checking Shae's data with her Pokédex. "Heh, dumbass." Amber puts away her Pokédex, "Idiot can't even think about using another move other than Tackle."

Shae looks at Lapis desperate for a command from Lapis, Lapis looks around for a way to win the battle or let Shae survive. Lapis takes out Shae's Poké Ball and tries to return Shae, but is blocked by the constant stream of sand circling Shae. "Damn it. What's going on?"

"Your Shae is currently trapped due to Sand Tomb and its Tackle has an extremely high chance of missing Trapinch due to it having so much sand in its eyes." Katherine smirks hoping for Lapis to find a way out of the situation.

"It's not use, just battle me already. The guy can't even think about using a move that isn't Tackle." Amber criticizes Lapis hoping to get to her fight faster. "I'm not going to learn anything from this fight. So I might as well skip to the battle. He has the answer right in front of him and can't use it."

Muttering to himself, thinking about what Amber is saying. "Right in front of me?" Lapis looks at Shae who is sending out faint stars from its mouth. "Oh. That's right. Shae learnt a new move." Lapis points to Trapinch, "Use Swift!" Shae smiles and uses the attack sending stars out of its mouth that seek out Trapinch and hit it.

"Oh no!" Katherine looks at her Trapinch which has fainted after being defeated by Shae. Shae is then set free of the Sand Tomb. Katherine smiles and returns Trapinch to its Poké Ball. "Seems like you actually can battle, somewhat."

Amber angered that she doesn't get her chance to battle moves back to a spectator position with Garnet. "He better finish this quickly, he has one Pokémon that has complete advantage."

"Alright, Spinlizard. Use Rock Throw and take out the Eevee." Katherine calls out as Lapis is checking on Spinlizard's data the attack knocks out Shae. Katherine waits for Lapis to send out the Leapy, which Lapis does while returning Shae to its Poké Ball.

"Coy use Pound." Lapis calls out to Coy, Coy looks back at Lapis completely confused by the command but uses it anyway.

"Wait, what?" Katherine looks at Lapis calling a Pound attack on Spinlizard even though he just checked its data. "Are you drunk? You have to be drunk."

"Lapis, Pound is ineffective against Rock-type Pokémon." Garnet explains to Lapis. "It won't be any good. You have another attack don't you?"

"Shut up, let him battle by himself." Amber criticizes Garnet for interfering in another's battle. "This is going completely against the meaning of a Gym Battle."

Katherine nods, hoping to see what Lapis can do in the battle. Lapis looks at his Pokédex checking Coy's information. "He needs to battle on his own."

* * *

 **Featured Character:  
** Name: Lapis Corymbia  
Age: 11  
Pokédex Caught: 2  
Pokédex Seen: 9  
Badges: 0  
Party:

Eevee (F) {Shae} – Level 10  
Normal Type  
Hardy – Likes to relax.

Leapy (M) {Coy} – Level 11  
Grass Type  
Calm – Hates to Lose.

 **Featured Pokédex Entry:**  
Species: Spinlizard  
Type: Rock/Ground  
Pokédex Information: Not much is known about this extinct Pokemon. However, it is known to not appear friendly towards humans.  
Habitat: N/A


	6. VS Leapy

Chapter 6 – VS Leapy

"Coy use Pound." Lapis calls out to Coy, Coy looks back at Lapis completely confused by the command but uses it anyway.

"Wait, what?" Katherine looks at Lapis calling a Pound attack on Spinlizard even though he just checked its data. "Are you drunk? You have to be drunk."

"Lapis, Pound is ineffective against Rock-type Pokémon." Garnet explains to Lapis. "It won't be any good. You have another attack don't you?"

"Shut up, let him battle by himself." Amber criticizes Garnet for interfering in another's battle. "This is going completely against the meaning of a Gym Battle."

Katherine nods, hoping to see what Lapis can do in the battle. Lapis looks at his Pokédex checking Coy's information. "He needs to battle on his own."

Lapis calls out an attack, by Leapy. "Use Quick Attack." Amber hearing the attack name face palms completely astonished by Lapis' stupidity.

Katherine follows suit with Amber's face palm. "Spinlizard use Stomp." Coy charges at Spinlizard leaving streams behind but the attack does nothing to the Sail Pokémon and it stomps on the Pokémon's tail smiling. "Are you really the Professor's son? You don't even know the basics of this battle."

"I was never taught Pokémon battling." Lapis looks at Amber and then his Pokémon, "I always had a strong dislike for it. However, both my mother and my Pokémon seemed to encouraged me to go into this battle."

"Well then, you better come back to my gym when you get better." Katherine sighs, ready to call out the next attack. "Spinlizard…" Katherine calls it out, "Rock Throw."

"Double Kick!" Lapis calls out much to the pleasure of a smirking Coy. Coy kicks Spinlizard off of him and then hits Spinlizard again while the latter is in the air knocking the Sail Pokémon out. Coy runs up to Lapis happy, which delights Coy to see the fact. "We did it didn't we?"

Katherine is shocked by the last second attack. "Well… you did it… you beat me." Katherine walks up to Lapis and hands him the gym badge.

"Dumb Luck." Amber calls out disapprovingly. "He just called out the attack at random. If I were him, I would've used Razor Leaf instead."

"What? Why?" Lapis looks to Amber not knowing the advantages of the attack. "Double Kick knocked out the Pokémon? So why would you use Razor Leaf?"

"To not win by Dumb Luck." Amber replies to Lapis completely disapproving of his win. "Well, just hurry up and heal up your Pokémon. I'll stay in the gym, and we'll get our gym battle over in a flash."

"Oh, Ms. Confident are we? What's your name?" Katherine asks Amber interested to learn the name of her next opponent. "So?"

"Amber, Amber Lavett."

"Lavet?" Katherine thinks to herself thinking about where she heard the name before. Katherine realizes and glares at Amber.

"Yes, I am Dr. Lavett's daughter. Now, hurry up and let's battle." Amber sits down at the challenger's spot to wait for Katherine.

"Alright then. Miss Impatient." Katherine leaves the gym to heal up her Pokémon. She then mutters to herself while walking to the Centre, "Jeez, it'd be much more efficient if the Association just placed a machine in my Gym. Too bad they 'couldn't afford it'."

* * *

When Katherine has returned, Amber is sitting there annoyed. "You took your time."

"Well, then. Let's begin shall we. I'll use the same 2 Pokémon, and you'll use all the Pokémon you have at your disposal. Agreed?"

"No, you use three Pokémon." Amber says standing up from her previous position. "And I'll defeat all three of them with just my two Pokémon."

"Are you sure?" Katherine says looking at the challenge surprised. Amber nods, and Katherine goes back to her stash of Poké Balls and picks out another. "Good thing I had this Pokémon I was training or I'd be fired." Katherine sends out her Trapinch.

"Go, Quitten." Amber looks at her Poké Ball containing Seake. _"Even if Seake has the advantage, it'd be too much to go against 3 high-level Pokémon. Especially if I can't be sure what the last Pokémon is."_ Amber looks at the opposing Trapinch remembering its moves. "Sand Tomb, Rock Throw, Sand Attack and Bite. Its focus is to keep me trapped while I can't do anything. So I ought to finish it off quickly. FURY SWIPES!"

The Quitten hearing the loud shout jumps at the Trapinch furiously scratching the Trapinch. Trapinch but manages to bite the Quitten. "Alright, finish it off with Covet."

Quitten waves its front paw at the Pokémon as if in a stealing motion, and scratches the Trapinch across its face blinding it and then Trapinch starts stumbling and falls over unconscious.

"Alright, you did well Trapinch." The gym leader returns the Ant Pit Pokémon to its Poké Ball. "Spinlizard, take them on." Spinlizard comes out of its Poké Ball. "Use Rock Throw."

"Just use Covet." Amber knowing that Quitten would faint to the Rock Throw, decides to have it faint while dealing damage to the Spinlizard. However, this does not go unnoticed by the Gym Leader. Quitten scratches Spinlizard but is knocked out by the rock thrown by Spinlizard.

"Why'd you do that? Why'd you let your Pokémon faint like that? Wouldn't it have been more useful in the fight after Spinlizard?" Katherine looks at the girl wondering what she plans to do.

"Yes, it would've been useful as a failsafe against your last Pokémon in case it wasn't a Ground-type. However, as the Ground-type Gym Leader you should be living up to your name shouldn't you?" Amber sends out her Seake. "You set up a gym in an area with a few rocky terrains here and there. However, still surrounded by grass plains. "Wouldn't this place have been more suited for a Grass-type or Normal-type gym? But nope. Ground-type, so you are focused on Ground-types."

"So you've analysed the scenario. Though that still doesn't answer the question. Why would you choose to let your Pokémon faint like that?" Katherine watches for the girl's motive.

"Simple, your last Pokémon is obviously a Ground-type, which means I have to be careful as to whether it's going to strong against Water or strong against Normal. However, there is no Pokémon that you can use that is strong against Water. All Ground-type Pokémon in this region are weak to water as far as I am aware, on the other hand your Spinlizard can have 2 possible abilities."

"Sturdy and Solid Rock." Katherine looks at Amber's analysis amazed by the amount of information the girl has in her brain.

"So I can still take you out with 1 hit if you had Solid Rock, but if you had Sturdy I would risk damaging Seake for the final battle." Amber finishes her reasoning. "Overall, this was the better choice."

"What if I did have a Pokémon that Seake was weak to?" Katherine smirks bluffing and calling a command for Spinlizard to use. "Use Rock Throw."

"Bubble." Amber calls out to her Pokémon. "What comes off the top of my head is Stunfisk and Torterra. Stunfisk is slow and something that Seake could take out with little issue. Torterra on the other hand is too strong for you to use against beginners. Neither of which are found in the Eriden region as far as my knowledge goes."

"You know what you're talking about." Katherine smiles seeing her Spinlizard knocked out by the array of bubbles let off from Amber's Seake. "Then, let me show you what my last Pokémon is." Katherine sends out her last Pokémon. "Baltoy, let's see what we can do! Confusion!"

"Bubble." Amber turns around ready to return Seake when the battle is over.

On the battlefield, Baltoy is hit by an array of bubbles but it manages to use Mud Slap on the Seake, slowing the Pokémon down.

"Alright, Baltoy. Let's use Confusion." Katherine calls out to her Pokémon.

"You better finish it this time." Amber closes her eyes and takes out Seake's Poké Ball. "Bubble."

Seake is sent flying with Baltoy's confusion but manages to release multiple bubbles from its mouth. These bubbles go and hit the Baltoy, shocking the Clay Doll Pokémon, to knock it unconscious.

"You win." Katherine smiles, and returns her Baltoy. She walks up to Amber who is still facing the other direction returning Seake and holding out her left hand for the badge. "You are a great example of a trainer, someone who trains herself as well as her Pokémon. You've trained your battle knowledge as well as your Pokémon into strong competitors. Though you should probably learn to respect your Pokémon more."

"Oh, just shut up." Amber hearing the words 'respect' and 'Pokémon' in the same sentence again just grabs the badge and leaves the gym.

"Stuck-up-" Lapis is interrupted by Katherine coming up to them.

"So, I'm impressed by your knowledge of how Pokémon are feeling though. I guess that does make you Professor Corymbia's son." Katherine smiles, "I haven't talked to her much yet even though we're in the same city. I might go and meet her today. I just hope you three go well on your journey."

Lapis catches up to Amber in the Pokémon Centre healing her Quitten and Seake. "You're healing them. With your treatment of them, I'd be surprised if they survive a day with you."

"Please, I'm not an idiot like you. I know their limits; all tools have their limitations." Amber starts to walk out of the Pokémon Centre and towards Route 51.

"Will you stop that!" Lapis calls out at Amber's use of words.

"Stop what? I don't see a problem." Amber continues walking, but Lapis moves in front of her.

"STOP USING THE WORD 'TOOLS' TO DESCRIBE YOUR POKÉMON!" Lapis yells at the girl's face. "You're a giant evil sod who can't even refer to her own Pokémon properly."

"If you don't like the way I see Pokémon, then get out of my way." Amber goes around Lapis only for Lapis to get in her way again, she stops and waits for Lapis to get out of her way.

"I'm not going to let you just treat Pokémon like weapons." Lapis says to Amber.

"I don't care for a battle, especially not against a trainer that doesn't even know that a Normal Type move can't do anything against Rock-type Pokémon. Especially when they have a Pokédex with them." Amber says criticizing Lapis' battle with the gym leader.

"Yeah?! Well, at least I won't let them faint on me for the purpose of winning! You could easily have won without making your _FIRST_ Pokémon faint couldn't you?!"

"You're right, I just chose the safest option! UNLIKE THE PERSON WHO COMPLETELY DITCHES THAT FROM HIS CATALOGUE!" Amber shouts at Lapis, Garnet tries to go between them and cut it out. "HMPH!"

"Now, now. Let's not argue. We're supposed to go to Marblesea Town together right. It's just across Route 51." Garnet looks at Amber and Lapis who are facing in opposing directions of each other and have their arms crossed as well as eyes mad at the other. Amber continues walking in her direction. "Hey, Amber?! What are you doing?! Marblesea Town is this way!"

"I don't care. I'm going to Shadepond City instead. I can't stand this guy, he annoys me and will continue to annoy me for the rest of the journey to Marblesea and back? Screw that." Amber continues walking over to Willcliff City, and then continues walking in the direction past that.

"Umm… Amber!" Garnet runs after Amber.

"It's no use Garnet. She won't listen to reason. At least you know how to treat your Pokémon properly." Lapis looks at Garnet still running in the same direction as Amber and just continues walking in the direction of Marblesea Town following Route 51. "Damn Girl."

* * *

 **Featured Character:  
** Name: Katherine  
Age: ?  
Pokédex Caught: N/A  
Pokédex Seen: N/A  
Badges: N/A  
Party:

Trapinch (M) – Level 10  
Ground Type

Spinlizard (F) – Level 12  
Rock/Ground Type

Baltoy (N) – Level 11  
Ground/Psychic Type

 **Featured Pokédex Entry:**  
Species: Baltoy  
Type: Ground/Psychic  
Pokédex Information: Baltoy moves while spinning around on its one foot. Primitive wall paintings depicting this Pokémon living among people were discovered in some ancient ruins.  
Habitat: Route 53, Fable Castle


	7. Fuet Cave

Chapter 7 – Fuet Cave

"HEY! Amber, come on. You don't have to be like that." Garnet catches up to Amber who is walking North of Willcliff City. "What about Marblesea Town's gym?"

"As long as I can stay away from that idiot." Amber continues walking and a young female trainer walks up to her.

"Let's Battle!" The young trainer girl, sends out a Litleo. "Go!"

Amber quickly sends out Seake. "Bubble!" Amber shouts out the attack in a commanding voice, triggering Seake to quickly use the attack and take out Litleo in one hit. "Useless." Amber returns her Seake and looks around continuing to walk while the girl behind her sees her Litleo fainted and cries.

Garnet crouches down to talk to the girl. "You should hurry up and take it to a Pokémon Centre." Garnet then runs over try and catch up to Amber. "HEY! That wasn't very nice. Well… can't you calm down? I mean Lapis has already gone in the other direction."

Amber sighs and waits for Garnet to catch up. Amber sees a Pokémon come out of the grass, and takes out her Pokédex to analyse it. The Pokémon is a purple rat-like Pokémon with a horn on the top of its head and large ears. " _Nidoran_ , the Poison Point Pokémon." Amber sends out her Quitten. "COVET!" A commanding tone comes out of Amber.

Quitten hearing the commanding tone, quickly takes action out of fear and raises its front paw at Nidoran after which, Amber throws a Poké Ball at the Nidoran. The Poké Ball shakes furiously and breaks open. Quitten uses another Covet attack on the Nidoran as the Nidoran kicks the Pokémon away with two kicks from its hind legs. Amber throws another Poké Ball at the Nidoran. The Poké Ball continues to shake furiously from side to side.

"Oh, are you going to catch this one?" Garnet watches the Poké Ball continue shaking. "Are you going to name it?"

The Poké Ball stops shaking and Amber heads over to pick it up. "Don't be stupid." Amber turns to Garnet, "It doesn't need a name." Amber looks further at the stats of the Nidoran with her Pokédex. "Good enough."

Garnet and Amber look at a cave entrance, "Well, seems like we're going to have to go in here to get anywhere." Garnet looks at the Pokédex he is holding, "Good thing this thing had a Habitat function with the Pokémon. Gives me an automatic map."

Amber enters into the cave without Garnet; Garnet looks around for Amber after finishing checking the map, not seeing her he runs into the cave to follow her. Amber looks around at the cave that is lit up from the entrance while walking straight.

"So, we're at Fuet Cave." Garnet looks around to find many trainers battling in the cave system. "They seem to be too busy battling amongst themselves to fight us. That's good."

"You shouldn't be glad, you and your Pokémon need to get in more training." Amber criticizes Amber's battle with the gym leader in Willcliff City. "You shouldn't even have gotten the gym badge."

"Well, I have it now, don't I!" Garnet says glad, much to Amber's annoyance. "Well, I wonder what Pokémon I should catch to improve my team." Garnet looks around to find a Rhyhorn in the cave. "I know, that Pokémon." Garnet looks to get his Pokédex out to find what Pokémon it was but finds that it has already escaped. "Damn." Garnet looks around to find a trainer coming up to him to challenge him to a battle.

"Ho, Ho. Boy. Are you interested in the caves?" The trainer sends out a Rhyhorn and blocks Garnet's path while Amber continues walking forwards only to be blocked by a young boy who sends out a Lillipup while she sends out her Quitten.

Garnet looks at the trainer. "Not really. Though you have to get through this cave to get anywhere it seems." Garnet checks the data on Rhyhorn and sends out his Teddiursa. "Ted, use Seismic Toss!" Garnet calls out happily having the battle with the trainer. "By the way, isn't it kind of rude to just walk up to a trainer and force them into a battle?"

"Rhyhorn, use Horn Attack." The trainer ignores Garnet's question and just calls an attack for his Pokémon to use.

The Rhyhorn charges at the Teddiursa and its horn manages to hit Ted, but Ted manages grab onto the Teddiursa and fling the giant Pokémon across to the opposing trainer. "Alright, Ted. Let's use Seismic Toss again!"

"Rhyhorn, use Scary Face." The trainer calls out, but has his Rhyhorn flung next to him again before it can use the attack. "Alright then… Use Horn Attack!"

Garnet takes out his Pokédex to check the health of the two Pokémon. "Damn it… Seismic Toss isn't doing enough damage to effectively take this Pokémon out in this attack. I don't have any other Pokémon. Hang on… it doesn't have any Ground or Rock-type moves. Alright!" Garnet returns Ted to its Poké Ball. "You did well, Ted! Alright. Pyrophyte, take out that Rhyhorn! Earth Power!" Pyrophyte is hit by a Horn Attack from the Rhyhorn.

"What?!" The opposing old trainer freaks out at the name of the attack as his Pokémon is taken out by a large pillar of earth from underneath it shooting it upwards into the air. "Oh no!"

Garnet smiles and looks for Amber, "Oh. She must have already finished her fight long ago." Garnet runs forward into the cave to find a Magnemite in front of him. "Awesome! Let's catch this." Garnet looks through his Pokédex and sees the Magnemite still floating in front of him while he scans it. "Electric-Steel. I don't want to defeat it with Pyophyte. So, Ted should do the trick." Garnet sends out his Teddiursa and calls out for it to use Seismic Toss.

Magnemite is thrown across the cave towards Garnet, the Magnemite sends a weak wave of electricity towards Ted but manages to paralyse it. "Zzzz…" The electric sound coming from the Magnemite's rage sends a shock of electricity through Ted's paralysed body.

"Oh, no. Teddiursa, can you use Seismic Toss?" Garnet asks Ted, and Ted manages to struggle to move and throw the escaping Magnemite back to Garnet's side. "Alright, we can catch it now." Garnet throws a Poké Ball at the Magnemite. The Poké Ball shakes from left to right three times, but stops shaking. "WE DID IT!" Garnet looks at his Xtransceiver which is ringing. "Hello?" Garnet picks up.

"Ahh, Garnet!" Mr. Carper is on the other side of the Xtransceiver. "We manage to retrieve Ralts from your Box. We also have two things for you to pick up in the box. They're two eggs that we managed to gain from another two Pokémon. If you want to hatch them, pick them up from the Box. If you don't want to hatch them, just call us back."

"Ok then." Garnet sighs, looking at the Xtransceiver hang up. "Well, I guess I finally get to hatch a Pokémon. I wonder what they are." Garnet continues moving to forward to try and find Amber in the cave. "Seems like a rather straight forward cave." Garnet finds two paths directly after saying that. "Damn it." Garnet tries to remember the map on his Pokédex. "Right, if I've been heading north all this time. The one on the right should keep me heading North rather than West." Garnet moves forward to see a fainted Nidoran with Amber fighting a Flabébé.

"Damn it, useless Pokémon. This is the second time Seake's had to cover up for you." Amber sends out her Seake. "Seake! Poison Tail!" Seake hearing the command uses the attack on the opposing Fairy Type Pokémon taking it out in one hit.

"What happened?" Garnet walks up to Amber asking why she's so mad.

"The Nidoran I caught earlier, is so useless. When I get to the Pokémon Centre, I'll put in the box and tell my mum she can keep it." Amber says returning Seake to her Poké Ball. "The useless rat."

"Don't be like that, I'm sure it can still fight well." Garnet tries to persuade Amber to keep it, but Amber puts her hand out in front of Garnet.

"Don't bother. I'm not listening to your bullshit." Amber continues walking through the cave. "My mother will use it for her experiments."

"What?!" Garnet hearing the last word in the sentence runs up to Amber. "Come on, there has to be another fate for it back at home."

"Nope, my mum wanted more test subjects. All of my useless Pokémon are going to her." Amber says not listening to what Garnet has to say.

"What if I wanted that Pokémon?" Garnet tries to change the fate of the Nidoran. "I mean, come on. If you don't want it, can I have it?"

Amber pauses and looks at Garnet asking, "What will you give me in return? This isn't going to be a free Pokémon, for your information."

"Ohh… um…" Garnet looks at the Pokémon he has out of Ted, Pyrophyte and the Magnemite. Garnet reaches for his Magnemite's Poké Ball. "Good luck, little fella… You'll need it…" Garnet walks up to Amber and shows his Magnemite.

"Oh, this might be interesting." Amber takes out her Pokédex to analyse the Pokémon. "This is impressive. Already some good Electric-type moves. That's viable, I'll agree to the trade." Amber smiles, putting away her Pokédex.

Garnet sighs, and they trade Magnemite's Poké Ball for the Nidoran's Poké Ball. Ntil "By the way, can I nickname this Nidoran?"

"What do I care what you do with it?" Amber continues walking looking at the Magnemite she just received. "You will also be awfully helpful in the next Gym Battle. Fool doesn't know what he did." Amber smiles, and continues walking until the exit.

"Well, I guess I'll call you Fonz." Garnet smiles, and revives the fainted Pokémon. Garnet looks around and sees that Amber has already left the cave. "You know; I think what Lapis was talking about was right… You really should."

"Eck, will you shut up already?! I can't stop hearing it. If you want to be useless trainers, then by all means, pretend your Pokémon have feelings. Live in your little doll house with them, I don't care. But I'm here to defeat all the gym leaders, so don't slow me down." Amber looks at Garnet annoyed, by the constant mention of her not treating Pokémon properly.

"But." Garnet is cut off by Amber just slapping Garnet across the face and then walking ahead of Garnet. "OW! What was that for?!" Garnet looks around to find that Amber has walked off and is nowhere to be seen. "She's left." Garnet walks forward to be cut off by a trainer in his way. "Damn it. This is not the time."

"Hey, I'm a trainer too! I like shorts." The young boy in front of Garnet is pushed away but moves in front of Garnet again repeating the same phrase.

"This is not the time." Garnet moves but is blocked by the young boy's PIdgey. "Damn it." Garnet sends out his Teddiursa, and fights the boy.

* * *

 **Featured Character:  
** Name: Amber Lavett  
Age: 10  
Pokédex Caught: 4  
Pokédex Seen: 16  
Badges: 1  
Party:

Quitten (F) – Level 11  
Serious – Nods off a lot.  
Normal Type

Seake (M) – Level 12  
Water Type  
Timid – Often Lost in Thought

Magnemite (N) – Level 13  
Electric/Steel Type  
Docile – Often Lost in Thought

 **Featured Pokédex Entry:**  
Species: Nidoran (M)  
Type: Poison  
Pokédex Information: Nidoran has developed muscles for moving its ears. Thanks to them, the ears can be freely moved in any direction. Even the slightest sound does not escape this Pokémon's notice.  
Habitat: Route 53


	8. VS Relamperro

Chapter 8 – VS Relamperro

"What is it Shae?" Lapis looks at his Eevee beside him looking around. "We're at Marblesea Town." Lapis sighs looking back. "What am I doing here? I initially went on this journey because mum told me to go on a journey… What's the point in all of this? I thought the point would've been to follow the other two, now that's not possible…"

Lapis looks around and sees a trainer walking away from a gym with his arms crossed and angry, carrying a Poké Ball. "Useless Slowpoke."

"Huh?" Lapis enters in to the Pokémon Centre, and puts Shae into her Poké Ball handing Coy and Shae to the nurse. "If you would please."

"Sure, just wait a few seconds." The nurse goes into the facility to heal the two Pokémon up and then takes them back to Lapis. "Here you go, we hope to see you again!"

Lapis ignores the nurse and looks around to try and turns on his Xtransceiver. "Let's see… mum." Lapis sits down and calls his mother.

"Oh. Lapis! How's the journey going?! What have you three managed to accomplish?" Prof. Corymbia asks her son, "Have you managed to catch any new Pokémon?"

Lapis shakes his head at the Xtrasnceiver. "Garnet and Amber have headed north, we split up at Willcliff City. I haven't caught any new Pokémon yet."

"Oh, well that's too bad. Did something happen? Wasn't the plan for the three of you to split up at Marblesea Town?" Prof. Corymbia asks hoping to find out the situation between the three trainers.

"I guess you could something happened… Though, mum… I'd like to ask." Lapis looks at Shae and Coy now out of their Poké Balls. "Why'd you want me to go on a journey in the first place? I have no reason to be on this. Unlike the other two who have a set goal, I don't have one. Battling doesn't interest me and neither do the gym badges."

"Hmm… maybe you could find it out while you're on that journey. The reason I sent you on the journey was so that you could learn more about Pokémon and yourself." Prof. Corymbia thinks to herself. "You need to grow after all, and the journey is the best way for that to happen. You've always been trapped in the lab, so it's a nice change of pace for you to be out in the open."

"…" Lapis still not having an answer to his question thinks to himself. Lapis looks at the trainer he saw outside earlier, and sees him with a Slowpoke and yelling at it. "What's going on?"

People are gathered around with their hands over their mouths in shock. The trainer kicks the Slowpoke, "You damn useless Pokémon." The trainer continues kicking the Pokémon. The Slowpoke looks around oblivious the action, but obviously bruised by the trainer's continuous attacks on the Pokémon.

Lapis stares at the Slowpoke in sheer horror at the bruised Pokémon being continuously beaten by its trainer. Lapis watches as the trainer with a black jacket and strange hairstyle takes out a pocket knife. "This isn't cool. Why isn't anyone doing anything to stop this?" Lapis looks around at the crowd of people around the trainer beating the Slowpoke.

"I guess you still haven't learnt your lesson, you stupid Psychic Type Pokémon." The trainer smirks and grabs the Slowpoke by the tail. "Well, then I guess this is your punishment." The Slowpoke opens its mouth completely oblivious to the action being taken at the moment against it. The trainer prepares to slash at the Pokémon's body with his knife until his arm is stopped by someone's hand with a blue glove.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Lapis says looking at the trainer with complete and utter hatred. "Haven't you abused your Pokémon enough?" Lapis prepares to break the trainer's arm with his hand, but just tightens his grip until the other trainer lets down the knife. "Now, the Pokémon. It's going to die if you keep holding it like that. The blood is rushing to its head right now, and you won't have a Pokémon."

"So, what do I care? I have a bunch of Pokémon way more useful than this Pokémon that can't even defeat a simple Poison Type gym." The trainer smirks and continues holding onto the Slowpoke.

Lapis out of complete rage, grabs the trainer's other arm and when he sees Slowpoke is let go of, he picks up the trainer and throws him across his shoulder. "If you don't want the Slowpoke… then just release it."

"Heh, fine then." The trainer grabs his Poké Ball and hands it over to Lapis. Lapis puts the Poké Ball on the ground and then stomps on it much to the surprise of everyone around. "There, the Slowpoke is released. What's it going to do now?"

Lapis looks down at the trainer with his chin up and giving no respect to the abusive trainer. "Where did you catch this Slowpoke?"

"Route 52." The trainer looks at Lapis smiling. "Good luck getting there from here. You'll sooner kill the Pokémon than bring it to Route 52."

Lapis throws a Poké Ball at the Slowpoke, and the Poké Ball without any struggle is captured. "I'm going to take it to Route 52 then, and release it myself there." Lapis glares at the trainer and walks over to the nurse who is in shock after Lapis threw the trainer over his shoulder. "Can you heal this Slowpoke please?"

"Umm… umm… sure." The nurse takes Slowpoke and goes into the back to heal the Pokémon.

Lapis re-approaches the trainer on the ground. "Trust me, I would've thrown you across the centre if I was strong enough. I felt like I could've due to the sheer rage you induced."

The trainer smirks, and gets up walking over to the door of the centre. "Well, even if you did keep the Pokémon. It'd just be a waste of space on your team. You'd regret that you caught the Pokémon. It's so useless that it can't even defeat a type weak against it." The trainer spits at the entrance and walks out.

Lapis looks at the trainer with disgust and then walks over to the nurse, and gets Slowpoke. Lapis looks at the Xtransceiver will it still on calling with Prof. Corymbia. "Oh, it's still on."

"Hey, Lapis. What happened? I just saw someone at your feet, what happened in that Pokémon Centre? If I remember correctly, I saw an awfully bruised and beaten Slowpoke as well." Prof. Corymbia looks around to see Lapis on the Xtransceiver again.

"Sorry, mum… I had to help that Slowpoke. Its trainer was kicking it and was about to slash at it with a pocket knife." Lapis looks at his mother's face of complete horror.

"Oh! Well, is the Slowpoke okay now?"

"Yes, it's fine… but no one else was going to help it…" Lapis lets the Slowpoke out of its Poké Ball, whom is still badly bruised with a small cut on its left front leg. "It looks like it's still badly bruised. I hope to send it back to Route 52 where it can live peacefully again without the trainer abusing it."

"Oh, ok. How about you send it over to my lab so I can look at its injuries, and see if I can heal them."

Lapis nods and heads over to a box. "I'm putting it in the box now, I'll hand it over to Garnet next time I see him. So that I can tell him to send it his parents to release it at Route 52."

"Good idea." Prof. Corymbia nods at Lapis' idea. "It's too bad that the meeting of the professors has already passed, otherwise I would've done it myself."

Lapis nods, "I know. You wouldn't have wanted it to be abused either." Lapis places the Slowpoke's Poké Ball into the Pokémon Storage System. "It's in the box." Lapis hangs up the call.

"While you're in Marblesea Town. I suggest you go to the Marblesea gym. After all, it's important that you do something on your journey. Why don't you finish what you started in Willcliff City and win 8 Gym Badges?"

"I guess…" Lapis decides to wait in the Pokémon Centre for the Slowpoke to return so he can head off, in the event that Garnet arrives in Marblesea Town by chance to challenge the gym.

* * *

Lapis arrives in the gym with Coy and Shae next to him and Slowpoke in its Poké Ball. "No Garnet. Then he definitely set off with Amber." Lapis looks around the dark room and finds a trainer in front of him. "Hey, I'm here to challenge Marblesea Town's gym leader?"

"That'd be me." The trainer turns on the lights, the trainer has black hair sticking out in the front and the back, along with grey eyes. He wears a purple jacket with a black shirt underneath. He then sports light blue trousers and runners. "I'm Hunter, the Marblesea Town Gym Leader. The rules for this gym are that we'll have a double battle with no switch ins or outs. 2 on 2 Double Battle. So, are you ready?" The gym leader walks over to his side of the battlefield and picks two Poké Balls from his stash of Poké Balls. "You have only one Gym Badge, am I right?"

Lapis nods to Hunter who sends out two Pokémon out of the Poké Balls. One of the Pokémon is a snake-like Pokémon with a rattle tail, it is coloured purple with a yellow underbelly. "Ekans." Hunter calls out sending the Pokémon out. The other is a large lizard-like Pokemon with thick skin, and strong legs. It has a yellow glowing lamp on its tail. It also has small poisonous fangs coming out from its mouth. "Relamperro."

Lapis looks at his Pokémon and sends out Coy and Shae. "Go! Coy! Shae!"

"A Grass-Type Pokémon? You must have a death wish." Hunter looks at Coy and Shae and looks at Relamperro. "Relamperro use Toxic on the Eevee, Ekans use Screech on the Leapy."

"What?" Lapis unable to react to the quick and sudden moves of the opposing trainer looks at his Pokémon being attacked all of a sudden. "Coy, Razor Leaf on the Ekans. Shae, Quick Attack on Relamperro." Shae, before any other attack occurs, makes a large dash at the lizard-like Pokémon. Coy sends sharp leaves at the opponent but the attack hits both the Ekans and Relamperro but avoiding Shae. Relamperro grabs onto Shae with its tail, and tightens its grip on the small Pokémon, and smirking. Meanwhile, Ekans makes a loud noise in the direction of Coy which distracts Coy severely.

"Impressive, a Razor Leaf attack is incredibly helpful in a double battle?" Hunter comments on Lapis' choice of attack. "I see why you have a badge."

"I'm sorry?" Lapis confused by the comment from Hunter asks him what he's talking about.

Hunter looks at Lapis and sighs, "I guess it was just dumb luck then. Alright, Relamperro use Poison Sting on the Leapy, Ekans use Bite on the Eevee."

"Eevee use Swift on Relamperro. Leapy, try and use Leech Seed on the Ek-." Lapis is cut off by Relamperro swiping at the Leapy with hits claws covered in poison. The attack quickly takes out Coy before it can make an attack on the Ekans. "Oh, no!" Lapis returns Coy and looks at Ekans and Relamperro which are hit by the stars from Eevee's mouth. "Alright, Shae." Eevee is then stopped in its tracks by pain. "What's wrong? Shae?" Lapis looks at the Pokémon. "Something's wrong…" Lapis takes out his Pokédex to check up on his Eevee's condition.

"That's a-?" Hunter surprised by the contraption that Lapis pulled out of his pocket. "Is that a Pokédex? Why would you have it? There have been no reports of trainers in this region ever receiving one. There have been many in other regions, why would there be one here?"

"Heh?" Lapis looks at the Pokédex. "Poisoned?" Lapis is worried about Shae and returns it to his Poké Ball quickly. "I'm heading back to the Pokémon Centre… I forfeit, I need to help Shae."

"Hang on." Hunter looks at Lapis leaving interested, confused and disappointed at the same time.

* * *

 **Featured Character:  
** Name: Lapis Corymbia  
Age: 11  
Pokédex Caught: 3  
Pokédex Seen: 14  
Badges: 1  
Party:

Eevee (F) {Shae} – Level 13  
Normal Type  
Hardy – Likes to relax.

Leapy (M) {Coy} – Level 12  
Grass Type  
Calm – Hates to lose.

Slowpoke – Level 8  
Water/Psychic Type  
Hardy – Capable of taking hits

 **Featured Pokédex Entry:**  
Species: Relamperro  
Type: Electric/Poison  
Pokédex Information: It emits dangerous waves from the lamp on its tail when it feels threatened. Its strong legs can help it chase its prey.  
Habitat: Clearmill Tower


	9. VS Learning

Chapter 9 – VS Learning

Lapis is in the Pokémon Centre healing Shae and Coy. "So, it's not a big issue… thank goodness." Lapis looks at his Pokédex. "It only affects the battle."

"Yeah, though I'd like to ask who gave that item to you?" Hunter arrives in the Pokémon Centre asking Lapis about the Pokédex.

"You mean this?" Lapis takes out the closed Pokédex, and Hunter nods. "I received this from my mother… she received it from an acquaintance." Lapis puts away his Pokédex.

"Your mother?" Hunter looks at Lapis confused, knowing that no researcher in the Eriden region specialized with the Pokédex, unlike researchers in other regions. "Do you happen to know who the acquaintance was?"

"No…" Lapis looks at his Xtransceiver. "I could ask."

"No, there's no need to. She's probably a researcher and also busy with her research." Hunter looks at Lapis having no idea as to why such a weak trainer could possibly receive a Pokédex.

"Is that the boy that took the Slowpoke? He's so violent." A girl from across the Pokémon Centre gossips with a table of other trainers. "Why is the gym leader talking to him anyways?"

Hunter hears the girl talking about Lapis. "You had a Slowpoke? Why didn't you use it in the gym battle? It'd be very effective against Ekans."

"Huh?" Lapis takes out Slowpoke's Poké Ball from his pocket. "Well… even if it was. It's not even mine; it belongs in the wild at Route 51."

"Why'd you say that?" Hunter looks at the Poké Ball containing the Slowpoke. "Hang on… I think I recognize this Slowpoke…" Hunter looks at the Slowpoke and recognizes it from a previous gym battle earlier on in the day. "It was completely battered and bruised. I thought this was from continuous training and battling. I told the trainer to let the Slowpoke rest."

"The bruises aren't from battling." Lapis says to Hunter rather silently. "They were from the trainer abusing his Pokémon. He was about to cut it with a pocket knife before I stopped him." Lapis' Xtransceiver starts calling, Lapis finds that it's from Prof. Corymbia and picks up. "Mum?"

"Ahh! Lapis." Prof. Corymbia relieved to have reached her son. "So, how did the gym battle go? Also, how is Slowpoke doing at the moment?"

"I lost, and I'm letting the Slowpoke rest." Lapis replies to his mother. "Is there anything else you called me for?"

"Hey, are you the person who gave this kid a Pokédex? May I just ask who the acquaintance was?" Hunter walks up behind Lapis talking to Prof. Corymbia.

"Oh, Professor Oa-" Prof. Corymbia is cut off by Hunter smiling and looking at Lapis.

"So, you have been recognized by Professor Oak." Hunter looks at Lapis. "I guess it must've been your care for Pokémon." Hunter smiles, and continues. "Though you might not be proficient in battle, I guess it's worth training you for battle."

"k…" Prof. Corymbia finishes her sentence, shaking nervously having heard 'recognized by Professor Oak' from Hunter. "Well, Lapis, why don't you go and learn from the nice Gym Leader here how to battle. I'm sure it'd be useful in your journey."

"Umm… sure." Lapis says quietly as Prof. Corymbia hangs up on the call, and Lapis is dragged to Hunter's gym.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Shadepond City's Pokémon Centre (above Route 53). Garnet is going to the Pokémon Storage System and taking out two eggs from the storage system and talking to his parents through the Xtransceiver. "So you want me to hatch these eggs right?"

Mrs. Carper nods to Garnet. "It'd be wonderful for you to hatch your own Pokémon. I'm sure it'd be a nice experience for you to raise two Pokémon from eggs. I heard you had a trade with Amber, what did you give to Amber?"

"A Magnemite… I got the Nidoran she was going to give to her mother in return." Garnet says sighing, relieved to have saved the Nidoran. "Is there anything else you wanted to tell me?"

"Nope, not really. Good luck in your next gym battle!" Mrs. Carper smiles and hangs up the Xtransceiver waving goodbye to her son.

"Ok…" Garnet gets up and walks outside the Pokémon Centre and walks to the gym. Over at the gym he sees Amber fighting with the gym leader already with her Magnemite. The gym is a pool of water on one side and sand on the other.

"Thundershock on Lapras." Amber commands her new Magnemite against her opponent's Pokémon. "Bite on Chinchou. Fake Out on Lapras." Amber gives the commands to her Seake and Quitten respectively.

Lapras is about to fire a pulse of water at the Magnemite but is stopped by Quitten clapping its front paws together in front of it. Lapras flinches and stops the attack. Meanwhile, Carvanha charges at the Magnemite with its fangs and this the Magnemite. Seake then charges at the Chinchou and its mouth bites onto the Chinchou which then fires a ball of electricity at Seake.

"Eck… I have a severe disadvantage even with Magnemite…" Amber struggles with commanding all three of her Pokémon at once against the opponent. "Alright… Thundershock on Lapras again, Bite on Chinchou and Fury Swipes on Lapras." Amber looks at the Lapras which she finds as a large threat. "Seake is going to faint this turn due to Chinchou's attacks… Lapras isn't going to faint due to its steady defences."

"Is this all you've got?" The opposing gym leader; wearing green eyes, blonde hair, black goggles, a light blue tank top and aqua coloured swimming tights; says with a relatively bored tone. "Lapras, Water Pulse on Magnemite. Carvanha, Bite on Magnemite. Chinchou, Electro Ball on Seake. You're going to fall behind this turn."

Lapras fires a pulse of water at the floating Magnemite, which hits the electric type Pokémon. On the other hand, Lapras is then hit by numerous attacks from Quitten's claws. Magnemite manages to make an electric type attack on the Lapras defeating the giant water type Pokémon. Magnemite is then knocked out by Carvnha's bite attack. Seake manages to knock out Chinchou with its bite attack before it can be knocked out by the latter's Electro Ball. The two trainers return their fainted Pokémon.

"Damn it… my efforts to take out Chinchou are for naught." Amber looks at her field of a weakened Seake compared to her opponent's Carvanha. _"I haven't damaged Carvanha at all this battle. Carvanha will probably use a Water type attack on Quitten so that Quitten will knock itself out due to Carvanha's ability."_ Amber having analysed the field decides on her strategy. "Seake, use Tail Whip on the opposing Carvnha. Quitten, Fury Swipes on the Carvanha."

"Carvanha, take out that Quitten with your Aqua Jet." The gym leader's hand gesture gives off a 'It's over' to his Pokémon. "Your Seake doesn't have any sort of move to use against Carvanha, and Quitten will take itself out."

Carvanha makes a giant dive at the Quitten with water streaming behind it as if it were a meteorite surrounded by water. The attack hits the Quitten knocking it backwards heavily, while Seake wags its tail back and forth in front of the Carvanha. Leaving Quitten to attack furiously at the Carvanha with consecutive attacks using its claws, with each hit Quitten's paws are hurt damaging the cat Pokémon.

"I'm sure you've already noticed, but Carvanha's skin is rough and any physical attack would leave the opponent with scratches." The gym leader commands his Pokémon to make the final attack on Quitten. "Aqua Jet, knock it out now."

"Seake use Poison Tail against the Carvanha." Amber gives out orders to Seake but gives none to Quitten, Quitten looks back at Amber and just turns back to Carvanha to get hit by the attack. Amber returns Quitten to its Poké Ball after it fainted.

Carvanha is hit by Seake's Venomous Tail leaving Seake damaged from the rough skin of the Carvanha. "Carvanha, Bite."

"That means the one who is left to decide is the fastest, and that… would be ME!" Amber commands her Pokémon to use Poison Tail. Seake follows the orders and strikes first with its tail, defeating the Carvanha but damaging itself in the process.

"She really is ruthless…" Garnet comments on the battle style of Amber. Amber takes her badge from the gym leader and leaves preparing to head back towards Fuet Cave.

The gym leader turns to Garnet, "Are you the next challenger?"

"Yes… but I think I might come back another time after I've finished training my Pokémon." Garnet leaves the gym knowing he doesn't have a Pokémon with a type advantage against the Water Type Pokémon or Pokémon that are strong enough to fight with the Gym Leader.

"Very well then." The leader replies heading back inside the gym.

Garnet leaves the gym and sighs reading the sign at the front, _Hayden_ , being the leader's name. "Well… time to get stronger." Garnet walks over to Route 53 to train.

* * *

Hunter looks at Lapis' three Pokémon: Shae, Coy and the Slowpoke. "Hmm…" The Slowpoke seems to walk up to Lapis sitting down and reading a few books on Pokémon Battling and make the same gesture as it always does with what seems to be out of complete lack of intelligence.

"What is it?" Lapis looks at the Pokémon not knowing what it wants.

"I actually think it wants to join your team rather than return the wild." Hunter looks at the Slowpoke. "You've told it to go back to the other two for a while now and it's just been walking up to for something. I think it might be trying to convince you. It seems like it's managed to heal quite well after the battle with me."

"Is that it?" Lapis asks the Slowpoke but the latter just makes the same gesture with a tiny hint of a nod. "I guess I'll take that as a yes?" Lapis looks to Hunter for guidance.

"I don't know, I'm not a Pokémon mentalist." Hunter shrugs, "In any case, it seems that the only training you need is mental training to do with battles. Which is ideal, I don't like training my Pokémon either. They normally get tired after the gym battles." Hunter points to a line in the book to do with Grass-type Pokémon. "So, have you memorized the type advantages of your own Pokémon yet?"

"I can remember a few…" Lapis looks at his Pokémon. "Coy is good against Water and Ground types. That's about all I can remember for Coy. Shae doesn't have type advantages but can resist Ghost-type attacks."

"Well, if I keep teaching you the basic type advantages. I'm sure you can learn how to battle properly in no time." Hunter looks at the Slowpoke. "By the way, your other two Pokémon have a name. Have you thought of giving your Slowpoke a name?"

"I might think of one later." Lapis smiles looking at the Slowpoke. Slowpoke then slowly walks back to Coy, Shae, Relamperro and Ekans.

 **Featured Character:  
** Name: Hunter  
Age: ?  
Pokédex Caught: N/A  
Pokédex Seen: N/A  
Badges: 0  
Party:

Relamperro (f) – Level 13  
Electric/Poison Type

Ekans (m) – Level 11  
Poison Type

 **Featured Pokédex Entry:**  
Species: Slowpoke  
Type: Water/Psychic  
Pokédex Information: Slowpoke uses its tail to catch prey by dipping it in water at the side of a river. However, this Pokémon often forgets what it's doing and often spends entire days just loafing at water's edge.  
Habitat: Route 52, Route 57, Route 60, Victory Road


	10. VS Dwebble

Chapter 10 – VS Dwebble

Garnet is fighting another trainer in Route 53, "Alright… Pyrophyte. Use Earth Power on the Ekans." Garnet looks at the opposing Ekans that has been defeated. _"Alright… However, Pyrophyte won't be much use in the gym… She's definitely the powerhouse of my team, but I need to train my other Pokémon."_ Garnet walking around Route 53 for a challenge and finds a wild Dwebble and sends out his Nidoran to face it. "Alright, Nidoran. Leer."

Nidoran goes up towards the wild Dwebble and glares at it while its pupils disappear. The Dwebble raises its pincer and multiple rocks from all around the area start to fly towards Nidoran, severely hurting it.

"Oh, no…" Garnet checks up on his Nidoran's status, its health remains above half. "Alright, Nidoran. Use Double Kick." Garnet watches as Nidoran throws two kicks from its hind legs against the Dwebble. Dwebble this time slashes at Nidoran with its pincers. "Fury Cutter… then I better finish this off quick."

Garnet throws a Poké Ball at the Dwebble, and the Poké Ball moves back and forth, and the Dwebble gets captured.

"Alright, I caught it…" Garnet looks at his Poké Ball to check Dwebble's information. A Rock-type Pokémon… that won't be very good for the gym either…" Garnet sighs and looks around for any other Pokémon to catch for the gym battle. Garnet feels something shaking in his backpack. "Heh."Garnet takes out the two eggs, and looks at them both while one of them continues to shake. Garnet then puts the other back into his bag. Garnet looks around prepared to head back to Shadepond City to heal his Pokémon but sees a girl crawling on the ground coming out of the grass.

"Ack. Still can't seem to find any Bug Pokémon in this route." The girl tries to get up with his arms but falls back down onto the ground face first.

Garnet runs over to the man. "Hey, is everything alright? Why are you out here? Do you even have a Pokémon?"

"Not really." The girl laughs to herself, Garnet throws the girl onto his shoulder and drags her feet along the ground to get back to Shadepond City.

* * *

Amber arrives back in Fuet Cave. "Alright…" Amber looks around for trainers to go through with her tired Quitten beside her.

A large bearded man approaches Amber with his Numel. He walks up to Amber with his Aron. "Hey, missy! Are you ready for a battle?"

"Fake Out, now!" Amber jumps right into the battle giving the opponent no time to react. Her tired Quitten gets up with the strength to fight and claps its front paws together releasing a beam energy causing the Numel to flinch. "Alright, Fury Swipes."

"Oh my, you're sure into this battle." The man points to Quitten. "Flame Burst."

The Numel releases a stream of fire against the kitten Pokémon and hits it, the cat Pokémon gets back up and releases a fury of scratches against the camel Pokémon. The kitten manages to hit with at least five of its attacks.

"Fury Swipes." Amber continues to call out the commands, while Quitten executes.

This time Quitten manages to take on the first move. Quitten manages to scratch the Numel once before Numel avoids, Quitten then charges at the camel Pokémon again and scratches it again. The final scratch lands before the Numel can evade and sends the Numel flying back towards its trainer.

"And that's everything." Amber returns her exhausted Quitten back to its Poké Ball. "Alright, let's see. What else should I do?" Amber looks at her Pokédex for a map function. Amber reaches the fork in the tunnel, and turns to her right. "If forward is going back to Willcliff, I might as well just go to Exeholt City. I can talk to my mother there." Amber then continues on the road to Exeholt City. "If I am correct the gym leader there uses Steel-type Pokémon. So, I should aim to find a Pokémon that would be useful against that gym."

* * *

Back at Shadepond's Pokémon Centre, Garnet is sitting down with the girl. "Why were you out at Route 53 without a Pokémon?"

"I wanted to catch a Pokémon before I went on my journey tomorrow, and I was thinking about getting a Bug-Type Pokémon like Arthra of the Elite Four. However, I can't seem to find any bug-type Pokémon on that damn route. I always end up getting attacked by Litleo for that matter." The girl laughs talking to Garnet.

"So do you idolize Arthra?" Garnet confused as to the preference of the man.

"Well, I hope to get to the Elite Four someday, and Arthra was really kind to me when she came over to this town." The girl sighs looking at her scratched hands. "I should've known not to go outside without a Pokémon. Isn't that like the basic rule?"

"Hmm… well." Garnet takes out the Dwebble he caught on Route 53. "I did manage to find a bug-type Pokémon." Garnet lets Dwebble out of its Poké Ball. "However, I was planning to send it back to my parents. Though, I'm sure you can have it. Though for confirmation, I think it's probably best that I let it decide." Garnet thinks back to his fight using Ralts against Katherine for his gym badge. Garnet lets Dwebble out of its Poké Ball.

The girl looks down at Dwebble. "Oh, it's cute. Hello."

"If you want to talk to Dwebble, I suggest you crouch down." Garnet crouches down to get on a similar height as Dwebble. Garnet now being only about twice the height of Dwebble.

The girl instead gets down on the floor of the Pokémon Centre with her head being on a better level to the Dwebble. "Hello." The girl waves her hand at the Dwebble. The Dwebble looks at Garnet and the girl, and waves its pincer as if a reply. "Aww… you're cute." Dwebble smiles and throws its pincers up into the air. Dwebble walks scurries towards the girl and looks at the girl.

Garnet stands back up and takes out his Pokédex to check on the gender of Dwebble. "Heh, it's a girl as well. What do you think of Dwebble?"

The girl gets back up off the ground and dusts her dress off. The Dwebble seems to have moved to the girl's leg.

"It seems to have taken a liking to you." Garnet looks at the girl and hands Dwebble over to her. "Well, just make sure you take good care of it."

"Ok." The girl smiles, "Thank you." She leaves the Pokémon Centre to go back to her house in Shadepond City.

Garnet on the other walks around and looks at the sky. "It's going to be night soon. I'll need to get some more training done." Garnet picks up the shaking egg from the table. Garnet prepares to walk out the door, but the egg glows and the shell splits in half to reveal a caterpillar-like Pokémon with a borad, bitten leaf enfolding its head like a hood. "Oh, this one's hatched now." Garnet takes out the Pokédex. "A Sewaddle,, and a Bug/Grass-type. Perfect." Garnet smiles, and looks at the sky. "Say, how would you like to battle?" The Sewaddle looks at Garnet confused. Garnet laughs and looks at the Sewaddle. "I guess you wouldn't know, would you? Well, let's see if you do."

* * *

 **Featured Character:  
** Name: Garnet Carper  
Age: 11  
Pokédex Caught: 5  
Pokédex Seen: 20  
Badges: 1  
Party:

Teddiursa (m) {Ted} – Level 13  
Normal Type  
Bashful – A little quick tempered

Ignabryte (f) {Pyrophyte} – Level 10  
Fire Type  
Impish – Thoroughly Cunning

Nidoran (m) {Fonz} – Level 13  
Poison Type  
Quiet – Has good perseverance

Sewaddle (f) – Level 10  
Bug/Grass Type  
Jolly – Capable of taking hits

 **Featured Pokédex Entry:**  
Species: Dwebble  
Type: Bug/Rock  
Pokédex Information: It makes a hole in a suitable rock. If that rock breaks, the Pokémon remains agitated until it locates a replacement.  
Habitat: Route 53, Route 54


	11. VS Carvanha

Chapter 11 – VS Carvanha

Garnet sighs walking into the Shadepond Pokémon Centre from Route 53. "Well, that's training. Now to challenge the gym." Garnet smiles looking at the Poké Ball containing his new Sewaddle he got from an egg. "Let's battle the gym."

* * *

Garnet arrives in the gym, and is greeted by one of the trainers, "I assume you're here to battle against Hayden, the Gym Leader." The female trainer sends out a Spheal and Carvanha. "All battles in this gym is a battle of two or more Pokémon. Are you prepared?"

Garnet smiles, "So everyone except the Gym Leader is a Double Battle, while the Gym Leader is a Triple Battle? I'm up for that. Go, Blaida and Ted." Garnet sends out his Sewaddle and Teddiursa against the opposing trainer respectively. Blaida appears happy and eager for the battle. Meanwhile, Ted seems to be scared. "Blaida, use Energy Ball on the Spheal! Ted use Fury Swipes on Carvanha."

"Fool." The trainer smiles and commands her Spheal to use Powder Snow on Teddiursa and Carvanha to use Bite on Sewaddle.

Garnet takes out the Pokédex to check on the opponent's Pokémon. "Both Water-types, but one of them is an Ice-Type. I should've focused on Spheal instead." Garnet watches as Ted gets hurt from Carvanha's Rough Skin. "Oh no…"

* * *

Lapis is at the Marblesea Town gym tending to his Slowpoke's wounds. "I hope you're okay now." The Slowpoke gives the same oblivious expression it has given for its time with Lapis.

"I see that Slowpoke is slowly healing its scars." Hunter comments on Slowpoke's scars having started to fade.

Lapis looks at the Pokédex in his hand. "It seems that it has a natural ability to recuperate fast, thank goodness for that."

"Yes, that's really good." Hunter then looks at the books on the table. "How's learning the basic type disadvantages and advantages."

"Well, I know not to send Slowpoke out against Grass-type Pokémon." Lapis sighs and looks at the Pokédex in his hand. "So, this is what they meant as in being helpful in battle."

"Well, I suggest that you don't use the Pokédex. It's a much more fun battle that way, it becomes two trainers seeing who has the better capabilities." Hunter looks at the Pokédex. "It's extremely rare to find trainers with the Pokédex. As far as I know, there are two in the region I originate from. In any case, you really should keep it. Slowpoke with the Regenerator ability are rare, in fact the only easy way to find it is to breed it. That implies this Pokémon has been with humans its whole life."

Lapis looks at the Slowpoke shocked. "What?"

"Pokémon raised from eggs, aren't going to have the easiest time to go back to the wild. In fact, releasing it would more likely kill it than save it." Hunter says to Lapis. "You should keep it." Lapis looks at the Slowpoke and then Hunter and nods.

* * *

Back at the Shadepond City gym, Garnet has gone through the trainer and has reached the Gym Leader. "Alright… a Triple Battle. Even Amber had trouble with this, but I can do this." Garnet looks at the opposing trainer. "Go, Blaida, Ted and Fonz." Garnet sends out his Sewaddle, Teddiursa and Nidoran respectively.

The unenthusiastic Gym Leader sends out his Pokémon. "Chinchou, Carvanha and Lapras. Deal with this kid." The gym leader looks at the opposing Pokémon. "A Grass-type, then Lapras use Ice Shard on the opposing Sewaddle. Carvanha, use Bite on Teddiursa and Chinchou use Thunder Wave on the Sewaddle." All three of the gym leader's Pokémon smile preparing for the battle.

"Oh no… Blaida use Energy Ball on Lapras. Ted use Fury Swipes on the Chinchou. Fonz, try and take out the Lapras with Double Kick." Garnet watches as Blaida is severely damaged by the Ice-type attack from the Lapras. "Damn it…"

Blaida then forms a white ball of energy in front of its mouth, and fires it at the Lapras in return. Fonz jumps onto the Lapras and kicks it down twice. Lapras is extremely hurt by the latter attack. Carvanha charges at Teddiursa with its jaws in front. On the other hand, Chinchou releases a stream of electricity at Blaida paralysing it.

"Alright, Lapras. Finish it off with Ice Shard. Chinchou use Water Gun on the Teddiursa. Carvanha use Aqua Jet on the Teddiursa." Hayden continues to release wave after wave of attacks against his opponent.

Garnet looks at his Pokédex to check Blaida's status and simply returns her to her Poké Ball. "She wouldn't be able to take another attack anyways. Teddiursa use Seismic Toss on the Lapras." Garnet watches as Ted is hit first by the Carvanha, and Lapras is taken out by Fonz's Double Kick. Finally, Chinchou releases a stream of water blasting Teddiursa in front of Garnet. "Alright… Ted can you use Feint Attack on Chinchou. Fonz hit Chinchou with a Poison Sting.

After the gym leader finished giving the orders to his Chinchou and Carvanha to use Water Gun and Aqua Jet respectively. The gym leader turns to Garnet and asks, "May I ask something? What do your Pokémon mean you?"

"Oh, partners in battle. They work together with me to overcome hurdles such as this Gym Battle." Garnet looks at Hayden who smiles hearing the answer but doesn't do anything more.

Carvanha's Aqua Jet attack takes out Ted, leaving Chinchou with no target. While it is poisoned by a charge of Fonz's small horn.

"I'm left with just Fonz… Fonz, use Double Kick on the Chinchou." Garnet looks around for any alternative strategies. "After taking out Chinchou it'll be one on one but in my disadvantage."

Hayden returns Chinchou after hearing the command from Garnet, "Well, like you said. It wouldn't be able to last another attack." Hayden then watches as Fonz is knocked off balance by the Aqua Jet attack from Carvanha. "Carvanha take on the Nidoran with Bite." Carvanha, before using Bite, is taken out by Fonz's Double Kick though hurting Fonz in the process with its rough skin. Hayden returns Carvanha realizing he should've used Aqua Jet to make the battle a tie. "Well, then. You win." Hayden, after returning his Carvanha to its Poké Ball, simply throws the badge across the field over to Garnet.

"What? Is there nothing else to it? No talk with the opponent?" Garnet looks at the gym leader who shakes his head.

"I prefer not to waste my energy." Hayden walks back to the stash of Poké Balls in the gym and waits for the next challenger to approach. "Well, then. I wonder who's next."

Garnet walks out of the gym wondering what he's going to do. "I could head back to Marblesea Town… but I think Amber headed towards Exeholt because there are a lot more gyms on that road."

* * *

Amber is walking on Route 54 and receives a call on her Holo Caster. Amber takes it out and opens it, "Hello? Mum?" Dr. Lavett appears in the hologram. "Is there something you needed?'

"Yes, actually. I wanted to study a bit more on the Pokémon Eevee mainly due to its many different capabilities. If you would, would it be alright for you to catch an Eevee on Route 55? I know you're heading towards Exeholt City; it should be just on the edge of Exeholt City. I only need 3 of the Eevee."

"That's fine, I'm arriving at Route 55 just now." Amber looks at the signpost signifying Route 55. "I'll catch the Eevee for you." Amber then walks into the tall grass to look for the Pokémon specified. _"Maybe it's about time I told her about the Pokédex as well."_

* * *

 **Featured Character:  
** Name: Hayden  
Age: ?  
Pokédex Caught: N/A  
Pokédex Seen: N/A  
Badges: 0  
Party:

Lapras (m) – Level 15  
Water/Ice Type

Carvanha (m) – Level 13  
Water/Dark Type

Chinchou (f) – Level 12  
Water/Electric Type

 **Featured Pokédex Entry:**  
Species: Carvanha  
Type: Water/Dark  
Pokédex Information: Carvanha's strongly developed jaws and its sharply pointed fangs pack the destructive power to rip out boat hulls. Many boats have been attacked and sunk by this Pokémon.  
Habitat: Route 52, Route 57


	12. VS Ekans

Chapter 12 – VS Ekans

Lapis looks at the Slowpoke in its Poké Ball while he walks up to Hunter who is sitting down at the Gym. "I'm ready to rematch you for the Gym Badge." Lapis then turns to Shae next to him, and then the Poké Ball containing Coy. "If I recall, this is a 2 on 2 Double Battle right?"

"Are you sure you're ready?" Hunter smiles looking at Lapis. "In a battle between my Relamperro and your Leapy. Who would have the type advantage?"

"Relamperro has the offensive type advantage against Leapy. Poison-types are more advantageous against Grass-types." Lapis smiles having memorized the type advantages with Poison-types for the Gym Battle. "So, do you think I'm ready?"

Hunter nods and stands up, Lapis heads over to the other side of the gym as the challenger. "Well then, let's begin." Hunter sends out his Relamperro and Ekans against Lapis. "Who are you going to send out?"

Lapis looks at Shae beside him, "Alright, Shae. Can you go in?" Shae nods to Lapis and jumps into the battlefield. "Go, Bien." Lapis sends out the Slowpoke that he freed from its trainer. "Alright. Bien, use Confusion on the Relamperro. Shae, use Swift."

"Relamperro, Bite on Bien. Ekans, Bite on Bien." Hunter smiles looking at Lapis. "Do you know what types Bien is weak to?"

Lapis looks at his Slowpoke, "Ghost… Electric… ummm…" Shae manages to use its Swift attack against the two opponents.

"Dark-type moves." Hunter's Relamperro lands a bite on Bien, as does the Ekans after it. "It's how he lost to me last time."

Bien is severely weakened by the consecutive bite attacks from Hunter's Pokémon. Lapis looks at Hunter's Pokémon completely caught off-guard. "Damn it." Lapis looks around for options. Bien manages to raise both of its arms into the air and send Relamperro flying backwards into the wall and knocking it out. "Yes. Alright…" Lapis looks at the two Pokémon. "Shae, use Swift again. Bien, use Confusion on the Ekans."

"Too late." Hunter smiles looking at how he's managed to lose an advantage in his Relamperro. After Shae sent the stars flying at Ekans hitting it. Ekans bites on Bien, and knocks out Bien before it can land an attack. "Now, it's just between my Ekans and your Eevee." Hunter knowing that Lapis has the advantage because Ekans was weakened by Eevee's Swift attack beforehand.

"Shae, let's do this." Lapis nods at Shae, who is staring back at Lapis. Shae finally nods back to Lapis, and turns to Ekans and uses its Quick Attack without the command of Lapis.

"Alright, Ekans. Use Glare." Hunter looks at Shae's speed and tries to gain the advantage by making Shae slower. "You should control your Eevee, it attacked without your command.

Shae shooting like a rocket in the direction of Ekans hits the Ekans, but is then paralysed from fear out of Ekans' menacing look.

"Oh no…" Lapis looks at Shae's status with his Pokédex. "Paralysis… What's this? Shae… use Swift." Shae stands there paralysed from Ekans' Glare.

"There we go. Poison Sting now." Hunter smiles with his Ekans. Ekans opens its mouth and multiple small needles attack Shae.

"Shae… try Quick Attack." Lapis looks at Shae, while Shae is still frozen in fear. "Are you alright?" Shae looks back at Lapis and nods, and then shoots herself at the Ekans knocking it down to the ground.

"Ekans use Poison Sting!" Hunter looks at the Ekans who is still lying on the ground. "I see." Hunter returns the Ekans to its Poké Ball. "You seem to have won easily with your combination of Bien and Shae. Do you happen to know why you managed to deal more damage to my Pokémon?"

Lapis holding up Shae in his hands and glad looks at Hunter shaking his head. "No… I don't actually."

"Well, maybe you should read up on it a bit more." Hunter smiles handing Lapis the badge. "So, as proof of your victory here. You gain the Infest Badge. Well, good luck with the rest of your journey." Hunter heads back to his side to sit down waiting for the next challenger of the gym.

* * *

Amber arrives in Exeholt City, her hometown, and looks around at the gigantic skyscrapers around the town. Amber smiles looking at the city. "So, I'm back." Amber starts walking across the city to one of the skyscrapers. "Mum will probably want the Eevee now. She gained one of them from the box, but I have the other two in my party."

Amber enters into the building and goes up the elevator towards a floor. Amber arrives to talk to reach her mother's part of the building. Dr. Lavett looks at Amber and smiles. "You're back honey." Amber runs towards her mother and hugs her. "What? Gotten homesick after a week?" Dr. Lavett laughs at Amber.

"Just a bit more than a week." Amber laughs, and hands her the Eevee. "Here you go. The Eevee you requested."

Dr. Lavett nods and then looks at the Pokémon Amber is holding. "Strong, I see. The Pokémon you got from the Carpers? It must be…" Dr. Lavett looks between the four Pokémon Amber is holding and takes Seake's Poké Ball. "This one." Amber nods in response to Dr. Lavett's guess. "As I thought, this one's rare and seems very powerful compared to the other three. It's become a main battler hasn't it?"

Amber nods recognizing her mother's battle prowess. "You're not rusty at battling at all."

"So, I assume you'll also be here to challenge the gym, otherwise it seems useless leaving in all of a sudden wouldn't it?" Dr. Lavett looks outside the window. "The gym should be in the centre of the city. I'll leave that to you to get to. I'm confident you'll beat our Gym Leader."

Amber nods and then walks back into the elevator after retrieving Seake back from her mother.

* * *

Lapis is about to walk into Route 51 but receives a call on his Xtransceiver from Prof. Corymbia. Lapis picks it up, and looks at the face of his mother on the Xtransceiver. "Yes, mum?"

"Ahh, I just wanted to ask if you've caught a Pokémon yet? You have Slowpoke as a new friend. But I think it's best that you have another friend on your journey. Try catching one on Route 51. I'm sure it'll be happy to join you." Prof. Corymbia smiles hoping that Lapis tries to fill up the Pokédex a bit more.

"Are you sure?" Lapis looks at his Pokémon. "I'm pretty sure Bien is still pretty weary of me."

"Well, that's only natural. I need you to take good care of Bien okay? It's going to need care of a wonderful trainer before it warms up to humans again. I'm sure that you could do that. Well, good luck. I hope you catch a wonderful new friend. Make sure you don't release it." Prof. Corymbia waves goodbye to Lapis while smiling and hangs up the call.

Lapis sighs looking at the Poké Balls in his bag. "I only have one Poké Ball left." Lapis walks into the tall grass in the middle of Route 51 and finds something touching his leg. Lapis sends out Coy to battle the Pokémon. "Alright, Coy. Use Razor Leaf."

Coy clears the tall grass the sharp leaves being sent out from Coy's tail. The Pokémon that bumped into Lapis' legs is revealed to be an egg-like Pokémon stumbling around. It was hit by the leaves along with the grass and falls over. The Pokémon looks at Coy angry growling at Coy.

"Coy, use another Razor Leaf." Lapis looks at the Togepi, and checks it with his Pokédex. "A Fairy-type Pokémon." After Coy's leaves have hit the stumbling Togepi, it gets up and Yawns at coy. Lapis throws a Poké Ball at the Pokémon in return. The Poké Ball shakes back and forth, it shakes three times, and then Lapis watches as it stops shaking. "Alright… I caught it…" Lapis picks up the Poké Ball and looks at the Togepi in the Poké Ball that looks away from Lapis mad about being caught by Lapis. Lapis looks at Coy who returns to its Poké Ball while Shae comes out to accompany Lapis along Route 51.

Garnet is walking along Route 53, and looks at his Pokédex at the Pokémon around. He just mainly sees trainers retreating from him. "Well." Garnet ignores them and feels something shaking in his backpack. "The other egg?!" Garnet takes it out and decides to carry it, so that it won't hatch stuck inside the bag. "I'll have to be careful along this route then." Garnet looks at the egg. "I wonder what it'll hatch into."

* * *

 **Featured Character:  
** Name: Lapis Corymbia  
Age: 11  
Pokédex Caught: 4  
Pokédex Seen: 30  
Badges: 2  
Party:

Eevee (f) {Shae} – Level 13  
Normal Type  
Hardy – Likes to relax

Leapy (m) {Coy} – Level 14  
Grass Type  
Calm – Hates to lose

Slowpoke (m) {Bien} – Level 10  
Water/Psychic Type  
Hardy – Capable of taking hits

 **Featured Pokédex Entry:**  
Species: Togepi  
Type: Fairy  
Pokédex Information: As its energy, Togepi uses the positive emotions of compassion and pleasure exuded by people and Pokémon. This Pokémon then stores up feelings of happiness inside its shell, then shares them with others.  
Habitat: Route 51, Route 56


	13. VS Shadeless

Chapter 13 – VS Shadeless

Garnet walks into Fuet Cave, and he feels the egg in his hand shaking more furiously. "Oh, it's going to hatch now." Garnet puts the egg down, and it splits open revealing a Pokémon with black fur covering its head and neck, and only its mouth being visible. Garnet checks the Pokémon with his Pokédex. "Ahh… a Deino. Hmm… what should I call you." The Deino walks further into the cave without Garnet. Garnet throws a Poké Ball at the Deino to catch it after it hatched. The Poké Ball shakes furiously back and forth, and breaks open. "Huh? What's going on?" Surprised that a Pokémon that he hatched is being strongly defiant against him, he watches as the Deino turns back to Garnet mad, its mouth gives off the obvious impression of aggression. "Ok. I'll have to fight it then…"

The Deino jumps at Garnet and tackles him to the ground. Garnet sends out Pyrophyte to face Deino. Pyrophyte smirks and twirls her tail around causing a vortex of fire to come out and engulf the weak Deino. Garnet nods and then throws the Poké Ball at the Deino, much to the dismay of Pyrophyte. Pyrophyte walks up to Garnet and burns his leg a little before being quickly returned by Garnet.

"I know how you act." Garnet says watching as the shaking Poké Ball slows down and stops shaking. "Alright, caught it. This one was stubborn."

* * *

On the other side of Fuet Cave, Lapis enters and finds a trainer who challenges him. Lapis sighs and agrees sending out his Togepi. "Alright, go." Lapis watches as the Togepi stares at Lapis menacingly and then turns to the opponent who sends out a pitch-black pony Pokémon with light blue-coloured hooves, red eyes and a dark blue flame as its tail.

"Heheh. Shadeless, use Stomp on the Togepi." The trainer commands his Pokémon to attack the Togepi.

"Togepi, use-" Lapis is interrupted by Togepi kicking a rock into his face, and then grinning looking at the Chevasombre. Togepi moves its fingers back and forth, and then uses its small hands to hit the opponent's back knocking it down and out. "What was that?"

"Brick Break?! YOU CHEATED! Togepi can't use Brick Break!" The trainer says distressed at the sudden attack. "You can't just use Brick Break."

"Metronome…" Lapis looks at the Pokédex in his hand analysing Togepi's moves. "It used it again, without my permission. I can tell that it likes to battle… but it doesn't seem to like me. Might be because I'm not that great of a trainer." Lapis thinks about another trainer that would appreciate it, he first thinks about Amber due to her prowess at battling but shakes his head. "Alright… Garnet it is." Lapis returns Togepi to its Poké Ball and walks through the cave wondering if he'll meet Garnet.

Lapis looks at the fork in the cave. "There are two paths… which way do I go?" Lapis takes out the town map, and accidentally walks forward and bumps into someone there having them both fall down.

"Oh, sorry about that." The person in front of Lapis gets up and looks. "Oh, Lapis. So are you heading to Exeholt City or Shadepond City?" The person who bumped into Lapis turns out to be Garnet.

"I was going to give this Togepi to you actually…" Lapis says talking about Togepi's lack of faith in his ability to battle. "So, how about it could you take it?"

"Um… how many Pokémon have you caught?" Garnet asks, knowing that Lapis doesn't seem to like to catch them.

"Only this Togepi really…" Lapis shows Bien to Garnet. "I got him after his trainer lost with him in a gym battle. He was being abused furiously by that trainer…"

"So… even with that you'd be left with 3 Pokémon." Garnet looks at Dieno's Poké Ball in his hand knowing that it'd probably prefer a trainer that has a closer relation to Pokémon. "You can tell what this Deino is feeling right? How about we trade? Amia for your Togepi?"

"Amia?" Lapis knowing that Garnet prefers to relate the names to the type of Pokémon they are.

"I thought of it just then." Garnet laughs, "I didn't think of handing him over to you until now. So you know." Garnet smiles looking at Lapis. "I just hatched it from an egg my parents gave me. It seems to be strongly defiant."

"Ummm… ok?" Lapis looks at the Togepi in his hand. Lapis and Garnet exchange Poké Balls. "You can name it what you want. Feel free to find a name for it." Lapis looks at the Deino. "Amia… huh." Lapis looks at Garnet.

"Hey, Garnet. You should go head over to Shadepond City. Coy will have an advantage in that gym. I suggest you go there before Exeholt's gym. That way you can cover the rest of the gyms in the other direction." Garnet heads off to the other fork in the cave system that Lapis didn't come out of. "I'm heading to Exeholt's Gym. Good luck at Shadepond."

"Alright then…" Lapis takes out and looks at Coy's Poké Ball. "Well then. Seems like we'll be fighting one of the gym leaders. You have an advantage at the gym… I wonder what gym it'll be." Lapis then takes out the Poké Ball he received from Garnet. "I wonder what you like…" Lapis then continues walking down the path Garnet came out of.

* * *

Amber arrives at Exeholt City's gym. "Alright… I've trained up Litwick… now to face the gym leader." Amber looks around and finds a bunch of conveyor belts scattered around the area. "Alright… so I have to get through all of this. To find the Gym Leader." Amber looks around to find a bunch of smiling trainers staring at her. "More training then."

"Welcome, challenger." A voice from the speakers at the entrance is alerted to Amber's appearance in the gym. "I heard you were coming from my boss. You must be the boss' daughter am I wrong?" Amber gets onto one of the conveyor belts and bumps into another trainer. "In any case, in this gym. You are to navigate around the conveyor belts, and if you hit a trainer. You must battle them."

The trainer boy that bumped into Amber smiles, and sends out a Ferroseed against Amber. "Go!"

Amber sighs, sending out her Litwick. She looks at the opponent with an annoyed face. "Ember on the Ferroseed." The Litwick looks at Amber's face afraid, and fires a blast of fire towards the Ferroseed burning it and defeating it. "You've lost." Amber gets onto another Conveyor Belt after returning Litwick to its Poké Ball. She puts her hands into her pockets. The boy falls to his knees crying. "You weren't even worth the effort." Amber starts spinning on the conveyor belt to bump into another trainer.

* * *

Amber finally arrives at the other side of the gym where the gym leader is waiting for her. The gym leader is wearing a grey shirt with a white undershirt along with black pants. He wears square-shaped glasses with black frames. He has spiked black hair and blue eyes. "Hello. My name is Kenton. I'm a researcher at your mother's corporation. You must be her daughter, Amber Lavett, am I wrong?" Kenton smirks. "I'm interested, how skilled are you in battle."

Amber holds up her Litwick's Poké Ball and throws it at the field. "Then fight me." Amber says waiting for the battle to commence. "What are the rules?"

"3 on 3 Single Battle." Kenton sends out his Pokémon in return. "Honedge. Let's begin."

* * *

 **Featured Character:  
** Name: Amber Lavett  
Age: 11  
Pokédex Caught: 8  
Pokédex Seen: 27  
Badges: 2  
Party:

Quitten (f) – Level 18  
Normal Type  
Serious – Nods off a lot

Seake (f) – Level 15  
Water Type  
Timid – Often lost in thought

Magnemite (n) – Level 14  
Electric/Steel Type  
Docile – Often lost in thought

Litwick (f) – Level 15  
Ghost/Fire Type  
Timid – Strongly defiant

 **Featured Pokédex Entry:**  
Species: Litwick  
Type: Ghost/Fire  
Pokédex Information: Litwick shines a light that absorbs the life energy of people and Pokémon, which becomes the fuel that it burns.  
Habitat: Fuet Cave, Fable Castle


	14. VS Aron

Chapter 14 – VS Aron

Amber finally arrives at the other side of the gym where the gym leader is waiting for her. The gym leader is wearing a grey shirt with a white undershirt along with black pants. He wears square-shaped glasses with black frames. He has spiked black hair and blue eyes. "Hello. My name is Kenton. I'm a researcher at your mother's corporation. You must be her daughter, Amber Lavett, am I wrong?" Kenton smirks. "I'm interested, how skilled are you in battle."

Amber holds up her Litwick's Poké Ball and throws it at the field. "Then fight me." Amber says waiting for the battle to commence. "What are the rules?"

"3 on 3 Single Battle. Both players are allowed to switch Pokémon." Kenton sends out his Pokémon in return. "Honedge. Let's begin. Fire Spin." Kenton gives out the first order and has Honedge quickly hit Litwick from behind using its shadow.

"Fire Spin." Amber orders her Litwick to release a large stream of fire from flame on the top of its head which it does so unhappily at the command of Amber.

Honedge is severely hurt by the fire-type attack. However, gets back up ready to take the next command from Kenton. Kenton analyses the situation. "Shadow Sneak. Finish off the battle."

Amber returns her Litwick before the Shadow Sneak can happen and sends out Quitten. Honedge tries to sneak behind Quitten but fails to attack the Quitten due to its typing. "What was the point of that? You can't attack me either you know."

"I know." Amber looks at the Pokédex in her hand. "Shadow Claw." Amber commands her first Pokémon to take out the opponent.

"Pursuit." Kenton calls out the command but then looks surprised that Amber didn't switch Pokémon.

Honedge launches itself at Quitten and twirls around to hit Quitten. Quitten then smirks and slashes at the Honedge with its claws with dark purple energy forming a mark on the Honedge. Honedge falls down to the ground in front of Quitten.

"You caught me." Kenton returns Honedge and sends out Ferroseed. "Alright, use Metal Claw." Aron launches itself at Quitten only for it be returned back to Amber and have Litwick take its place again. Litwick is hit by Aron's claws and falls down.

Amber looks at Litwick knowing that it's not done yet. "Alright, use Ember." Amber commands her Litwick, which sighs and gets up and fires a fireball from its head at the opponent.

Kenton returns Litwick and sends out his Aron. "You won't be able to do much like that."

Litwick releases a fireball in the direction of Aron and it hits Aron right in the face, Aron shakes off but finds that it has been burnt by the attack.

"Use Rock Tomb." Kenton commands his Aron to raise a bunch of large rock pillars surrounding Litwick, but is interrupted by Amber's action.

"That's enough." Amber returns Litwick seeing the type disadvantage with Litwick. "I was wondering if you'd ever use the Switch battle mode." Amber smirks and sends out Seake to fight against the Lairon. Seake is hit by the large pillars rock. "Use-"

"That won't be enough to deal any damage to my Pokémon!" Kenton returns Aron seeing the type disadvantage and returns with Ferroseed coming back to the battlefield.

"Bubble…." Amber watches as the few bubbles released from Seake do almost nothing to the Ferroseed taking its place. Amber looks at the opponent's Ferroseed and her Pokémon. "I have to use Quitten, Litwick and Seake now…"

"Yep you're trapped." Kenton looks at his Ferroseed, and smiles. "Stealth Rock." Ferroseed lifts up parts of the fields to create spiky rocks and prepares to scatter them around.

Though before the rocks can be scattered around by Ferroseed, Amber returns Seake and sends out Litwick again. The rocks are then floating around Litwick in the air.

"Alright…" Amber looks at the floating rocks. _"He's going to switch to Lairon… but if I switch to Seake he'll just switch back and it'll be a never ending swap… with me losing at the end of it."_

"I see you're realizing you're about to lose this battle." Kenton smiles and returns his Ferroseed to send out his Aron. However, Kenton's Aron is hit by a blinding light from Litwick's head.

"Confuse Ray." Amber realizing her way out of the situation is to force a swap back to Ferroseed.

"Alrighty… Aron, use Rock Tomb." Kenton commands his Aron in battle, only for Aron to start thrashing about on the ground and hit itself with its own attack. Amber smirks and commands her Litwick to use Ember. Kenton seeing the idea returns Aron to send out Ferroseed only for it to be hit by a Fireball from Litwick. Kenton quickly replaces Ferroseed with Aron again for it be hit by Confuse Ray. "Damn it…"

Amber smiles seeing her advantage. "Your Aron was also burnt; its attacks won't be able to do as much damage. Litwick, use Ember." Litwick looks Amber worried. Amber grins seeing her win even at the possible cost of Litwick. Litwick is hit by a Rock Tomb from Aron that takes out Litwick before it can use Ember. Amber returns Litwick to its Poké Ball. "That doesn't matter." Amber throws out Seake's Poké Ball. "Now, Seake. Do some damage."

Seake is hit by the floating rocks in the air, but Aron hits itself in confusion and then is hurt by the burn on its face. Aron falls to the ground having fainted from the battle. Seake and Amber smile as Kenton sends out Ferroseed.

"Alright, time to win." Amber then watches surprised as Seake begins glowing white and out of it pops out a different Pokémon, that still looks similar Seake. It has grown small fangs on its mouth, and its head has become a shade of purple. While its tail is a bright purple, the rest of its body is still covered in blue scales. "Perfect."

"Alright… Pin Missile." Kenton commands his Ferroseed to attack the opponent, hoping to win seeing that Litwick has been defeated.

"Bite." Amber watches as her Fand reluctantly agrees to do this but launches itself at Ferroseed biting it only to be hurt back by the sharp bars on the Ferroseed's body.

Fand now exhausted from the rocks it was hit by and the attack it just landed waits for Amber to return it to its Poké Ball as Ferroseed begins to tumble towards it, Fand continues to wait until the Ferroseed comes within an inch's length of him.

Amber casually returns Fand back to its Poké Ball just before the Ferroseed hits it. "So, that's the battle right?"

"Yep." Kenton smirks returning Ferroseed to its Poké Ball. "You really are the boss' daughter, out of that kind of situation you managed to find your way through." Kenton throws the badge to Amber. The badge is a plain rectangle that with lines to signify a 2d-3d appearance. "The ingot badge. Make sure you go back to Dr. Lavett before you leave again. You'll need to Surf to get anywhere further on."

"Well, that's what we get for building land on top of a lake." Amber walks onto one of the conveyor belts to return to the entrance of the gym. Amber walks out the gym.

* * *

 **Featured Character:  
** Name: Kenton  
Age: ?  
Pokédex Caught: N/A  
Pokédex Seen: N/A  
Badges: 0  
Party:

Honedge (m) – Level 15  
Steel/Ghost Type

Ferroseed (f) – Level 15  
Grass/Steel Type

Aron (m) – Level 17  
Steel/Rock Type

 **Featured Pokédex Entry:**  
Species: Aron  
Type: Steel/Rock  
Pokédex Information: This Pokémon has a body of steel. To make its body, Aron feeds on iron ore that it digs from mountains. Occasionally, it causes major trouble by eating bridges and rails.  
Habitat: Route 54, Route 59, Route 60


	15. VS Hawlucha

Chapter 15 – VS Hawlucha

Lapis arrives in the Shadepond City Pokémon Centre and heals his Pokémon returning Shae to her Poké Ball to hand to the nurse. "Can you please take care of their injuries?"

"That's not an issue." The nurse takes the Poké Balls from Lapis.

Lapis goes to sit down at the couch area to find a bunch of female trainers sitting on the couch. "Hey, wanna check out my skills?" The girl in the middle of couch says to the others. They watch as the girl throws Hawlucha out into the Pokémon Centre and starts hitting its Poké Ball at the Hawlucha with her racket for it to bounce back at her to hit again.

Lapis seeing the scene again looks at the ground and approaches the girl and grabs Hawlucha's Poké Ball. "Will you stop that?" Hawlucha opens one of its eyes to see what's going on as to why it isn't being hit. Lapis looks at the girl. "Pokémon aren't walls of concrete. It's not happy about it."

"Well, that's its fault. It could obviously come out and tell me. Oh wait, it can't. It's a Pokémon." The girl laughs as the other girls laugh nervously. The girl takes back the Poké Ball from Hawlucha much to the sudden surprise of Lapis. The girl starts hitting Hawlucha with the Poké Ball again. "Heh, Pokémon, Feelings, they shouldn't be in the same sentence. Anyone who uses them in the same sentence is obviously an idiot."

Lapis sighs walking away from the girls and bumps into a man. He is of average height for an adult male, and sports light brown hair along with blue eyes. He wears a grey shirt, and black pants along with a dark grey vest. His hair is mostly flat with a fringe in the front going towards the right but not covering his eye. "I wish I could've left all of this back in Unova." The man looks down at Lapis. "Oh, sorry about that. I must've been in your way."

"Sorry…" Lapis keeps his head down having been unable to get Hawlucha way from the trainer.

"It's not the Hawlucha's fault that it just isn't that kind of Pokémon." The man walks over to Lapis who is sitting down on the other side of the Pokémon Centre. Lapis looks up at the man surprised. "Well, it isn't is it? Hawlucha is a Docile Pokémon. It remains silent because it prefers not to cause trouble. There's probably a reason why Hawlucha is her only Pokémon." Lapis nods at the man. "So, what do you say? Wanna free Hawlucha?"

Lapis nods and walks up to the girl again. "Would you please stop that now?" Hawlucha opens one of its eyes to look at Lapis again.

"Well. I was about to challenge the gym anyways." The girl laughs and returns the hurt Hawlucha back to its Poké Ball.

"In that condition?" Lapis looks at the Hawlucha. "It's not in condition for battle, not after you just continuously bashed it."

"Well, if it does lose that just means it's weak." The girl laughs and leaves the Pokémon Centre. The man that Lapis was talking follows after the girl. Lapis heads to the nurse to retrieve his Pokémon and then runs out to the Pokémon Centre.

"Wait, you previously said that Pokémon didn't have feelings." The man calls out the girl. "Why don't we test that theory? I can prove to you that Pokémon are sentient beings that have knowledge and feelings."

"Haha, nice try. Though I'm not falling for it. It's impossible." The girl waves to the man and is about to take another step until the man initiates a challenge.

"Oh, if you're so sure of yourself." The man smiles, "Why won't you accept my offer? How about this, if I'm wrong. I'll hand over this Pokémon to you." The man lets out his Bisharp from its Poké Ball. "This is my Bisharp, extraordinarily strong and not found in the Eriden region. I got it from the Unova region." The Bisharp displays its strength by slashing at the air in front of it. It then walks up to the side of the man showing its trust to the man.

"Oh, such a rare and powerful Pokémon. Are you sure you're just going to give it to me old man?" The girl smirks having no other Pokémon as they all just crushed their own Poké Balls as soon as she let them out. "So, how are we going to do this?"

"Just wait a second." The man looks behind him to see Lapis running up towards them. "He will be how we do this." The man looks at the Poké Balls that Lapis is holding. "Now, first. If you believe that Pokémon do not have feelings, I suggest that you hand over the Hawlucha if you lose the agreement."

"Well, not like I'm going to lose anyway." The girl smiles and waits for the challenge. "So are we going to battle or something?"

"Now, send out your Hawlucha." The man turns to Lapis. "Send out your Pokémon. I want you to befriend that Hawlucha."

Lapis nods and sends out Coy and Shae. "This the Pokémon I've had for the longest." Lapis talks to Coy. "Can you talk to Hawlucha with me?" Coy and Shae nod in response to the question and walks with Lapis up to the Hawlucha.

"Hmm… a Calm nature… and a Hardy nature. Has the latter been abused as well?" The man watches as Lapis and Shae approach Hawlucha slowly.

Hawlucha prepares to battle the two, however, Lapis digs out a Potion from his bag. "How about we heal up those injuries of yours first." Hawlucha thinks and looks to his trainer, Hawlucha feels the Potion's spray on its arms and feels a heavy weight lifted from his wings and bows to Lapis to show gratitude. "Don't worry about it." Hawlucha jumps up and tries to fly a bit and then glides back down.

"What's going on?" The girl looks at the scene which is completely foreign to her. "Is this supposed to prove that Pokémon have feelings? All he did was heal my Pokémon, is there anything else?"

"Say, how do you feel about your current trainer over there?" Lapis smiles talking to the Hawlucha, seeing the Hawlucha is slowly being coming closer moment by moment. Hawlucha looks back and just keeps its head down. "Not that great huh?"

"How do I know he's not just making it up?" The girl looks at the scene completely defiant and unaccepting of the scene. "You can't prove it can you?"

On the other hand, the man is just standing there surprised at the scene he is witnessing. "I knew he could get closer to Hawlucha. But… he's… talking… to it?! This boy… my lord…" The man stands there completely and utterly shocked by the scene he's witnessing.

Coy and Shae walk up to Lapis telling him something. "Food?" Coy pushes his owner's bag. "I guess if I'm going to feed you, I should feed everyone." Lapis sends out Bien and Amia as well. Bien just looks dumbfounded when he comes out of his Poké Ball as normal. Amia on the other hand just looks away from Lapis disapproving of her trainer.

"Wow, the Pokémon." The man turns to the girl. "You should be watching this, all of these Pokémon that he owns have a differing nature."

Lapis takes out a Pokéblock case from his bag. "I've got thank my mum for this thing. Though, I wonder how to make them…" Lapis takes out a green Pokéblock for Coy, he then takes out an orange, pink and blue one. "Go ahead and have yours." Amia eyes the pink Pokéblock but refuses it, Shae gives the orange Pokéblock to Bien and takes the blue one for itself knowing Amia's preference. Amia continues to eye the Pokéblock.

"They each have a different personality and different feelings towards their trainer." The man smiles seeing all the Pokémon. Hawlucha is watching in awe and curiosity about the treatment of Lapis' Pokémon.

The girl completely annoyed returns Hawlucha to its Poké Ball she then runs towards the gym to fight the gym. The man signals to his Bisharp and his Bisharp slashes very precisely between the girl's hand and the Poké Ball. "We had an agreement remember?"

"But that's my only Pokémon…" The girl falls to her knees. "You can't take that away." She begins to cry.

Lapis looks the female trainer unimpressed. The man takes Hawlucha's Poké Ball and walks over to Lapis. "You should take this Pokémon instead of me. It should definitely be more interested in you than me." The man smiles having set free the Hawlucha from a disgusting trainer.

"Are you sure? Shouldn't it go back to the wild?" Lapis looks at the Hawlucha in its Poké Ball shivering from the sudden action of its trainer. The Hawlucha realizes the situation is over and looks at Lapis from the Poké Ball, hearing the words from the man, he nods.

"Oh… umm… okay." Lapis holds out his hands to get the Poké Ball from the man. "Would you like a name too?" Lapis lets it out of its Poké Ball and Hawlucha nods. "Hmm…"

"Try, Dror. It means 'Freedom'." The man smiles and waves goodbye. "By the way, my name is Luis."

"Ok, thank you." Lapis thanks the man for helping him free Hawlucha. Lapis smiles at the Hawlucha. "So, Dror?" Hawlucha nods and smiles.

Luis while walking away begins muttering to himself, "I am continuing your work… my lord." He looks back at Lapis. "And he will be the one to lead us into the future."

* * *

 **Featured Character:  
** Name: Lapis Corymbia  
Age: 11  
Pokédex Caught: 6  
Pokédex Seen: 36  
Badges: 2  
Party:

Eevee (f) {Shae} – Level 17  
Normal Type  
Hardy – Likes to Relax

Leapy (m) {Coy} – Level 15  
Grass Type  
Calm – Hates to Lose

Slowpoke (m) {Bien} – Level 14  
Water/Psychic Type  
Hardy – Capable of Taking Hits

Deino (f) {Amia} – Level 10  
Dark/Dragon Type  
Hasty – Strongly Defiant

Hawlucha (m) {Dror} – Level 8  
Fighting/Flying Type  
Docile – Highly Curious

 **Featured Pokédex Entry:**  
Species: Hawlucha  
Type: Fighting/Flying  
Pokédex Information: Although its body is small, its proficient fighting skills enable it to keep up with big bruisers like Machamp and Hariyama.  
Habitat: Route 59, Fable Castle


	16. VS Vaporeon

Chapter 16 – VS Vaporeon

Lapis enters into the gym and looks around for the gym leader. "Hello? Is this the gym?" Lapis calls out only to be ambushed by a Spheal and a Carvanha from a trainer in front of him.

"You're right, and the rules are to have 4a double battle with the trainers and then a triple battle against the gym leader." The trainer grins hoping to take out Lapis. "Powder Snow and Bite."

"Alright then…" Lapis sends out Dror and Amia. "You two take this battle."

* * *

Amber walks out of the lift to talk to her mother. "Mum?"

"Ah, yes honey. You need to Surf across the water to Route 56 don't you?" Dr. Lavett digs around her office for a machine. "I'll see if I can find it. On the other hand, I have a request for you."

"Sure, what is it?" Amber gladly accepts the quest from her mother.

"Could you head over to Myth City first before you head to Route 56. I'd like to lead some of my scientists through the area to investigate Fable Castle." Dr. Lavett finds the machine and takes it towards her daughter. "This Machine will teach one of your Pokémon Surf."

"I'll head over to Fable Castle to wrap up business there and then head to Oldtale City for the gym battle." Amber takes the machine which seems to be a belt-like object with a disc on it and lets Fand out of its Poké Ball. "I'll use Fand to get to Myth City."

Amber remembering about the Pokédex walks back to her mother. "I also have something I need to give you." Amber takes out her Pokédex from her bag and puts it on the table. "I got this from Prof. Corymbia but I never managed to give it to you until now."

Dr. Lavett looks at the mechanism completely amazed. "Is this what I think it is?" Dr. Lavett looks at the stick completely blown. "This must be." Dr. Lavett opens it and it shows a screen saying 'ERROR: Invalid User'. "Oh, damn. This must be user locked to you only. If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to keep this for a bit and analyse it to see if I can create any duplicates of this device."

Amber nods and starts walking away, "It'd be good for me to figure out fighting without it."

* * *

Lapis finally reaches the gym leader in the Shadepond City gym. "So, are you the gym leader?" The battlefield is a pool of water on Hayden's side but sand on the other.

Hayden gets up and looks at Lapis. "You're the kid with the stolen Hawlucha. Aren't you?" Hayden looks at Lapis' bag. "So, what are your opinions on the matter. Technically, that Hawlucha is stolen isn't it?"

Lapis gets defensive about the accusation. "Technically, it's been freed from its trainer." Lapis retorts the gym leader believing that he has done the right thing for the Hawlucha.

"Hmm… I guess it all depends on one's opinions doesn't it? Well… I guess we'll start the battle." Hayden sends out Lapras, Carvanha and Vaporeon against his opponent from his left to right.

"Coy, Dror and Amia. I trust that you can take care of this." Lapis sends out his Pokémon from left to right. "Dror use Karate Chop on the Lapras." Dror prepares the attack. "Coy use Razor Leaf. Finally, Amia…" Before Lapis can say anything, Lapras begins forming ice shards around it and launching them at Dror. "Bite."

Carvanha launches itself at the Dror in a stream of water surrounding it. Coy ends up using its attack against Vaporeon and Carvanha to knock out the Carvanha sending sharp leaves at the Vaporeon and Carvanha. Amia ends up charging at the Carvanha defeating it but also getting hurt in the process with its Headbutt attack. Dror launches itself at Lapras and strikes its back with its open hand.

Hayden returns the Pokémon to its Poké Ball. He moves Lapras to the centre of his battlefield while his Vaporeon summons a wave of water and hits Lapras, Coy and Dror.

"Wait, you hit your own Pokémon?" Lapis looks at the Lapras that was just recently hit by the wave, it gets up completely refreshed after the attack from Dror.

"That's right, the ability of my Lapras is Water Absorb and it absorbs water-type attacks healing itself up. You'll have to deal with my Vaporeon with the same ability." Hayden realizing that Lapis is in no way an experienced trainer sighs. "I thought you would be a knowledgeable and tough trainer with those two badges with you."

"…" Lapis then thinks back to the introduction that Hayden made to him. "Say, you were criticizing me about the use of Dror before our fight… what is your opinion?"

"I'll say… I don't really have an opinion. While it is not right to abuse your Pokémon, it is also not right to steal." Hayden says looking at the Hawlucha. "Lapras, Surf. Vaporeon Surf. I normally believe that it's best not to interfere with the affairs."

Lapis looks at the ground and thinks what his opponent said over. "So you think that Pokémon are just tools that you 'own'?" Lapras summons a wave at the opposing Pokémon. "If I can save them… I should."

"You're wrong on that part. I believe that they are great companions and friends. I just don't believe I should interfere…" Hayden watches as Lapis' Coy attacks Lapras and Vaporeon with its Razor Leaf.

Dror then ends up diving at the Vaporeon with its wing knocking out the Water-type Pokémon. While Amia loafs around the battlefield not caring. Lapras' giant wave attack hits all the Pokémon and knocks out Dror.

"Then you wouldn't save Dror if you had the choice?" Lapis says criticizing his opponent's answer. "They are sentient; they have feelings…" Lapis looks down at the ground. "Razor Leaf. Headbutt." Amia looks at Lapis thinking to himself while his head faces the ground but doesn't follow the command. "You would save a human wouldn't you?" Almost as in response to Lapis' feelings, Coy starts to glow white in battle.

Hayden stands there thinking over Lapis' words. He then looks at Coy's glowing white form. "Ice Shard on the Leapy."

Lapras prepares to fire the ice gathered around it at the Leapy, however, out of the glowing white light appears a large leopard Pokemon, with its grass patch covering its back completely, its legs are fitted for crouching. The tail has grown longer to half its body size and the leaf has disappeared but allows more flexibility. The spots on its body create a zig zag pattern across it. The former Leapy begins to zip around the battlefield though it gets hit by the ice shards it moves around the field continuously firing the sharp leaves from the grass patch on its back against the Lapras.

"You seem to have your mind set." Hayden thinks to himself. "Though I see where you're coming from. What does that mean on your opinion of the company that is leading innovation in the Eriden region? Should you just shut it down?"

"The company?" Lapis looks at Hayden trying to think of the company that Hayden is talking about. "Are you talking about-?"

"Yep, Beast Clash Incorporated." Hayden says to Lapis. "I'm sure you know the rumours about what they do to Pokémon in that building."

"They're not rumours…" Lapis talks thinking back to the Quitten that he saw with Amber. "Razor Leaf… Headbutt…" Amia this time by random chance begins launching itself at the Lapras while Coy gets hit by shards of ice from the Lapras knocking it out. Lapras is knocked out by the Headbutt.

"I'll make sure to save them…" Lapis looks at the Pokédex in his bag. "They should be in Exeholt City right?" Hayden nods in response while Lapis returns Amia to its Poké Ball. "I'll free them. That man… he knew what he should do, I should aspire to move further and help those Pokémon."

"Well… do what you want to do… just know that the International Police will be on your tail if you follow through with that." Hayden throws a light blue badge that is shaped in wiggly lines. "I trust you know the consequences of your actions. There's a reason why I prefer not to interfere."

Lapis remains silent and heads out of the gym to go to the Pokémon Centre.

Garnet arrives in Exeholt City and looks around at the giant skyscrapers. "Wow… so this is Amber's hometown, so large compared to my hometown." Garnet wipes his forehead of sweat. "Well, time to find the Pokémon Centre and then the gym." Garnet walks by one of the buildings with guards at the front. "Hm…" Garnet continues running past it to find a Centre. "That building gives me a bad feeling."

* * *

 **Featured Character:**

Name: Hayden  
Age: ?  
Pokédex Caught: N/A  
Pokédex Seen: N/A  
Badges: 0  
Party:

Lapras (m) – Level 15  
Water/Ice Type

Carvanha (m) – Level 13  
Water/Dark Type

Chinchou (f) – Level 12  
Water/Electric Type

Vaporeon (m) – Level 17

 **Featured Pokédex Entry:**  
Species: Vaporeon  
Type: Water  
Pokédex Information: Vaporeon underwent a spontaneous mutation and grew fins and gills that allow it to live underwater. This Pokémon has the ability to freely control water.  
Habitat: N/A


	17. VS Honedge

Chapter 17 – VS Honedge

Garnet after having fought his way through the conveyor belts arrives at the stage to fight with the gym leader, Kenton, he approaches the gym leader. "So, you're the gym leader?"

"Yes. This will be a 3 on 3 Battle. Both of us can switch out." Kenton sits up and sends out Ferroseed. "So, what is your opinion on Eriden moving forward into the future?"

"In what way?" Garnet sends out his Ignabrite. "Pyrophyte use Ember on the Ferroseed. It's doubly weak to your fire-type attacks."

Pyrophyte smiles ready to burn the Ferroseed. It creates a stream of fire from its mouth attacking the Ferroseed with its attack. The Ferroseed however manages to create floating rocks around Pyrophyte just before it loses to the burning.

"You've gotten through Ferroseed. That was to be expected." Kenton returns the fainted Pokémon. "Alright, go." Kenton sends out his Aron. "However, you can't defeat this."

"An Aron…" Garnet takes out his Pokédex and checks on the Pokémon's data. "A Steel-Rock type attack… in that case. I should try something else." Garnet returns Pyrophyte and sends out his Nidoran. "Alright, Fonz. Double Kick right away."

However, before he can make any action Fonz is attacked by the floating rocks that Ferroseed left behind on the battlefield. On the other hand, Aron creates large pillars around Nidoran and has it slow down.

"Alright. Double Kick again!" Garnet watches as Fonz jumps at the Aron only for it to be returned to its Poké Ball and be replaced by Honedge and the attack to go straight through the Pokémon. "What?"

"Did I not say it already? We're both allowed to switch Pokémon." Kenton smirks seeing his advantage with the Stealth Rock up. "Also, you've already chosen two of your Pokémon. You better choose your last one wisely." Kenton fixes up his glasses.

"Three Pokémon…" Garnet thinks to himself and returns Nidoran knowing that it can't effect Honedge at all. "Go! Pyrophyte! Take out the Honedge." Pyrophyte is first severely hurt by the rocks. While Honedge is replaced by Aron again. "WHAT?!"

"Remember, predict your opponent's moves and you have victory." Kenton smirks seeing Garnet's inexperience. "You haven't fought switching your Pokémon back and forth have you? Rock Tomb."

"Eck…" Garnet returns Pyrophyte before it can be hit by the large pillars of rock and sends out his Togepi in haste. Adove first gets hit by the large pillars of rock by the Aron and then the floating rocks. "Adove use Metronome."

However, Adove ends up jumping towards Aron and kisses it instead and Aron starts moving around dizzy. Meanwhile, Aron attacks with its Rock Tomb.

"Damn it… Metronome." Garnet watches as Togepi moves its tiny fingers from side to side but ends up charging at the Aron scratching it with its finger and in return gets knocked out by the claws of Aron. Garnet thinks about what Pokémon he should send out next.

" _If I send out Nidoran I could take it out easily but that would also mean that… hang on…"_ Garnet looks at Pyrophyte's Poké Ball. "I know what to do. Go, Pyrophyte! I need your help again."

"Aron, use Rock Tomb!" Kenton looks at the Aron that is still dizzy and hits itself.

Pyrophyte glad to be in battle again appears but ends up getting hurt by the rocks much to its annoyance. Pyrophyte then attacks with a fire stream at the Aron. While the Aron remains asleep.

"Alright another Ember." Garnet smiles with Pyrophyte listening to him. Pyrophyte seems to be glad about battling other Pokémon again. Pyrophyte releases a stream of fire from its mouth at the opposing Aron while the latter remains dizzy.

"Damn it all." Kenton now getting mad returns Aron to its Poké Ball and sends out Honedge.

Garnet commands his Pyrophyte having cornered Kenton back. "Fire Spin." As Kenton sends out Honedge it becomes trapped in a vortex of fire from Pyrophyte.

"Alright now that Aron should have recovered confusion." Kenton prepares to return Honedge but fails due to the vortex of fire being in the way of returning Honedge.

Garnet smiles and commands his Pyrophyte into battle, "Ember, let's finish off the Honedge." Pyrophyte nods gladly releasing a stream of fire at the sword Pokémon.

The Honedge is severely hurt by the flames released by Pyrophyte and then gets hurt further by the vortex of fire swirling around it. The Honedge falls to the ground with the vortex now put out.

Kenton now annoyed at Garnet sends out his Aron to take it out. "Rock Tomb."

"Ember." Garnet knowing that Aron has been severely weakened by the fire attacks from Pyrophyte before it was returned aims to finish it off. However, the reptilian Pokémon begins glowing white.

"What? It's evolving." Kenton looks at the Pokémon as what appears from the white silhouette appears as a much larger lizard-like Pokémon with a giant brown rock as what almost looks like a shells. Its whole body has become a brown colour with a small hint of red. It stands on four legs. Its legs are now much larger and sturdier.

"Alright!" Garnet looks at the new Pokémon he has, he takes out a Pokédex and checks up on its information. "Moltenarck then."

Pyrophyte looks back at Garnet and smiles looking back at the Aron and releasing a stream of fire knocking out the Aron with ease. Pyrophyte then returns to Garnet. Garnet pats its head but quickly retreats his hand due to the heat of Pyorphyte's head. Garnet returns Pyrophyte to its hand.

Garnet walks up to Kenton to receive his badge. However, Kenton just ends up cackling. "Kekeke… You beat me. HAHAHA. A weakling, an idiot like you… defeated me." Kenton laughs and then hands Garnet his badge. "Well, I'll be sure to pay you back some time."

"Umm… ok?" Garnet just ends up walking away to the gym's front door to leave. "Jeez what a weird gym leader." Garnet looks at his badge case. "3 Badges… hmm… nice. Guess I need to head off to Oldtale City now." Garnet looks at the Pokédex to check the map. "It's… surrounded by water…"

* * *

 **Featured Character:  
** Name: Garnet Carper  
Age: 11  
Pokédex Caught: 13  
Pokédex Seen: 50  
Badges: 3  
Party:

Teddiursa (m) {Ted} – Level 18  
Normal Type  
Bashful – Is a little quick tempered

Moltenarck (f) {Pyrophyte} – Level 16  
Fire Type  
Impish – Thoroughly Cunning

Nidoran (m) {Fonz} – Level 15  
Poison Type  
Quiet – Has Good Perseverance

Sewaddle (f) {Blaida} – Level 13  
Bug/Grass Type  
Jolly – Capable of taking hits

Togepi (f) {Adove} – Level 14  
Fairy Type  
Lonely – Extremely Proud

 **Featured Pokédex Entry:**  
Species: Moltenarck  
Type: Fire  
Pokédex Information: This Pokemon's Shell allows for protection against its predators, the shell can reach degrees from 585 °C to burn predators.  
Habitat: N/A


End file.
